How I Became the Hero!
by SarahTonin
Summary: There have been many heroes in history but only one that really mattered. America. This story follows the history of the ultimate hero and how he became the person that he is today! Rated T mostly because not all of this story is as carefree as it is in the beginning.
1. Heroes Aren't Colonies

With great power comes great responsibility. That's why I'm going to be a hero when I grow up!

"Hey, England. I'm going to be a hero."

England looked up from his cup of tea. He looked really tired.

"Really America? Why would you want to be that? It'd be much better to plan to be something more practical, like a politician or a gentlemen like me."

"But, heroes are powerful and strong and get all the glory. I want to have something like that!"

"I'll tell you something, America. Power, well, it isn't all that it's cracked up to be. You should give up on being a hero. Would you like a scone? I just made them this morning!" He offered me something gray and smelly. It didn't look that good, but England insisted it was delicious.

"No thanks! I think I'll go practice being a hero now!" I left England and ran out the door.

"Don't go to far! And remember, you still have your taxes to give me!" England called after me.

I ignored him and ran as far and as fast as I could. I ran through the tall grasses in the field. I ran as far west and south as I could yesterday. All I met were fences that England told me I couldn't go past. He was such a spoilsport. He didn't want me to have any fun. I decided to run north this time.

* * *

In the distance I could see someone. It was France. England didn't like him, and he said I should stay away from that old frog. England was probably just scared, but I wasn't scared of anything! I thought it was safe to hide behind a tree anyway.

"Oh, stop being so difficult! Just come back home with me! Big brother will take good dare of you."

"Um…I don't think I'm ready…I want to…um…could you let me go …I don't know what to do." I heard another softer voice. I looked from behind the tree. France wasn't alone. I totally didn't see the other person before. This person looked around my age and as holding a strange white bear. England had always told me that France was the weakest guy out there, so I figured anyone weaker than him had to be a girl. This was a damsel in distress! It was my time to be a hero!

"Let go of her, you smelly frog!"

"England, how dare you speak to…Oh, hello America! Have you finally left that black sheep of Europe? Do you wish to be my new French territory?" He let go of the girl but now he was heading for me. I took a few steps back. Heroes always know when to distance oneself from the villain.

"There's no way that I would go with you! England has the best food out there, and he says your stuff is disgusting! I think I would die if I went with you!"

"Ah, how rude. I definitely can't bear to hear that ridiculous trash from him! He's a liar, America, you should come with me."

"HERO'S PUNCH!" Pretty creative, huh? I came up with that on the spot. I punched France in the stomach and he keeled over.

"How…is…he…so…strong? I…want….him?" He was barely able to gasp out.

I grabbed the girl and ran away. Not because I was scared of course. A hero always thinks of getting the lady to safety.

* * *

By the time we stopped we were both panting pretty heavily.

"Um…I…." she whispered.

"There's no need to thank me, miss! That was just one of my duties…as a hero!"

"You…really…didn't have to…."

"Of course I did! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't save a lady when she's in trouble?"

"Well, um…that's very nice and all…and don't think I don't appreciate it but…"

Were all girls this slow? I was getting impatient. "Spit it out already!"

"Oh…well…I really wasn't in trouble. I am one of France's colonies after all…and I think you're under the wrong impression. I'm not a girl. I'm a boy!"

"You're a boy?" I exclaimed. I took a look at this mysterious person a little more closely. I knew I was a boy, and this person did look like me. I guess he really was a boy.

"HA! You must be pretty weak for a boy to be pushed around by France! By the way, what's a colony?"

"He he, I guess I must seem pretty weak…compared to you at least. Well, territories are people like you and me who rely on bigger countries like England and France for protection. In exchange, we give them stuff like taxes."

"Need protection! I can't possibly be a colony like you. I'm can protect myself!"

"But, aren't you one on England's colonies? You do pay taxes to him, don't you?"

"He keeps asking for stuff like that, but I don't like to give it to him." I said.

"Well, I should probably go. France will be looking for me," he started to go off.

"Who are you?" It looked like the little bear in his arms had just woken up and was astonished to find itself being carried by somebody.

"Silly Kumajira, I'm Canada! Your owner! Remember? Bye, America!"

How did he know my name? Who was he again? It didn't really matter. His words, though I could barely hear them, bothered me. Why would a hero like me need protection? I ran all the way home.

* * *

"Oh, there you are America! Good timing. I just set up a new set of rules for you to follow. I expect you to follow all these even when I'm gone, got it?" He handed me a paper. Apparently there were words on it for me to read.

"What are all these numbers for?" I asked.

"Oh, those are the new taxes. I put new ones on the tea and stamps. I'm really going through a tough time here, after the war and all, so I need he extra cash."

Taxes? Colonies paid taxes. Why would I need to pay taxes? On tea no less! England was the one who forced me to drink the stuff. I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed the canister that said "TEA." I opened it; it smelled kinda funny.

"America what are you doing? It's not time for a snack break yet. Tea time isn't until two."

"This is what I think of you and your stupid taxes." I turned on the water of the sink.

"America…don't you dare…" I dumped the whole canister into the sink. The smelly leaves went down the drain.

"NOOOOOO! Not the tea! And that was the good stuff China gave me. America, why would you do this?"

"I don't want to pay your stupid taxes. I'm not your colony! I declare my independence!"


	2. Hell's Hero Training

"America I really don't want to deal with this right now. I'm getting a headache. I would usually have a cup of tea to help me calm down but you dumped it all in the sink. Why don't you run along and play outside some more." England said. He was clutching his head.

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore. I won't stand for this tyranny any longer. As a hero I won't allow you to boss me around!"

"America, you really don't know what your getting yourself into." His face went scary. I had never seen England like that before.

"S-Sure I do! Hero's kick!" I kicked him in the shins. Why wasn't he being the way he was before? All I wanted was to be a hero.

"OW! That hurt you little brat!" England picked me up and threw me outside. He closed the door as he went back inside.

"I hope you know this means war!" I said. Why did England react that way? Maybe that guy I met earlier would know. I ran north again.

"Yo, sup! Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, hello again America. Komijirora and I were just enjoying a lunch, weren't we?"

"Who are you?" the little bear asked.

"I'm Canada."

"What is that stuff?" I asked. It looked a whole lot different than the food I ate at my house.

"Oh, it's nothing special. It's a croque-monsieur, a toasted ham and cheese sandwich. France gave it to me for lunch."

"That's not a sandwich! It doesn't have the top piece of bread!"

"I guess it might be a bit different from what you're used to having…"

"Let me try some!" I took the food from his hands. This didn't smell bad like the food England gave me.

"I guess I could let you have some…" I took a bite.

"This is different It has a weird flavor and texture. Like it was meant to be crunchy and soft at the same time."

Canada had a confused look on his face. "What kind of food do you eat at your house, America?" I took a scone out of my pocket.

"I was saving this for later, but you can have it. Since you let me have this weird sandwich and everything."

"Uh, thank you…" He looked over the scone and wrinkled his nose. He didn't know exactly where to start. He took a tentative bite. His face went stark white and turned a greenish color.

"Ha! You should see your face right now!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, the first time I had it, it was a little hard to digest. Then I got accustomed to it."

"No wonder you grew up so strong. How could you eat this disgusting stuff?"

"That's what disgusting tastes like?" I took a few more bites of the weird sandwich. England had told me it was delicious. Had he been lying to me?

"Yes, that was horrible. Didn't you think my stuff was a lot better?"

I finished it off. "Well, it would be better if it had another piece of bread. Ooh, and beef instead of ham. It was pretty good. You'll have to ive me more of this stuff after I'm done with this whole war thing."

"War? Why are you in a war?"

"I told England I wanted my independence. He didn't like that very much and got all mad. So I'm declaring war against him."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. England is older than you. He's had more experience than you at fighting. Plus he has a lot of land around the world."

"That's no problem! I'm a lot stronger than he is."

"Oh, Canada! America isn't bothering you is he?" France came running over to where we were.

"Go away, frog face. Canada and I were just discussing my war strategy against England."

"You're going to war? With England? Ooh, you make me shiver with excitement. You've got guts, kid. I'd help you out, but you need more, how you say, military tactics. How are you going to pull this off? Are you going to seize his, oh hon hon, vital regions?"

"No, that's kind of sick. Why would I want to go anywhere near there?"

"Tell you what. I'll help you because this will only implement my revenge. I know a certain expert of war. He could give you training on how to beat England. I'll send him to you tout suite. Au revoir America mon cher!" He skipped off into the distance. People from Europe sure were weird.

* * *

"Eins, zwei, eins, zwei! Kesesesesese! You march like a girl! You'll have to kick your feet higher if you want to be awesome like me!"

If hell were frozen over this would be it. This training was torturous. The winter was extremely cold, and we had been training out in the snow for months. The troops were running low on clothes and supplies. I could barely feel my feet and hands. France had sent over his friend Prussia to train me. I was learning a lot of things about war from him. It was a lot harder than I thought.

"About face, aim, and fire!" he shouted to me. I shot my musket. It hit the target next to the one I was aiming for.

He shrugged, "Well, at least you hit something. That would be one soldier down. I've done all I could do. The rest will be up to you." He looked off to the distance. Then he started smiling. He kind of creeped me out.

"Ha! The awesome me just made an awesome poem! That's so gong into my diary." He pulled out a little book and started writing in it feverishly.

I backed away quietly and went back to my tent. I hoped I would have enough now to beat him. I hoped all that difficult training hell camp would be enough to beat England. So far the war wasn't going as good as I had planned. England was beating me pretty bad. Even with France's help, was I going to be able to pull this off? I needed to stop doubting myself. Of course I would! I was the hero! Heroes were always supposed to win.

* * *

It was a face off. The hero against the villain. The final battle. Both England and I had our muskets aimed at each other. Rain was falling on us, making our footing unstable. Despite the rain, our eyes were locked. All of the hell's hero training had gotten me to this point.

"America, you've grown up so much. You should be old enough now to realized what you've done. How horrible war is. Come back with me, and we can pretend this whole thing never happened." He didn't move his eyes off me. He was waiting for my reaction.

"I can't do that England. The hero never backs down."

"Again with the hero rubbish? Look what your selfishness has caused. Being a hero is not a noble thing."

"It may be selfish, but this is who I'm meant to be. I now realize that war is not a toy or even a pastime. War is difficult and hurtful. But as a hero, I have to stand for what is right and just. What I believe in. Even if that means breaking away from you. I am the hero nation, and you can't stop me anymore." I stood unwavering, resolved.

England started to shake. His resolve was broken. He dropped his musket and fell to your knees.

"After all I did for you. I thought of you like my little brother, you know? After all these years you're actually going to leave me. Fine! Go! But I'm never going to forgive you for this!" Tears fell on England's face. I couldn't tell if he was crying. I turned around and left him there. As a nation, I had to be strong. As a hero, I had to be strong.


	3. Hero's Deal

"Hey, Romano, Let's get married!"

It was just another lazy day. Romano and I were just lying in bed as the sunshine seeped through the window. Romano stopped tracing my curves with his fingers.

"And why the hell would we want to do that? I hate weddings!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around me.

"We don't need to be married to know hat we belong to each other," Romano said, and he began to kiss my neck.

"Mmm, it could be really fun! I bet your sister would be really happy. We do owe her you know."

"Veneziano's got her own husband to make her happy. It's not my job anymore."

"It'd make me really happy too. Please Romano! I want to be married to you. I want to be your wife, and I want you to be my husband"

Romano sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He reached for his pants.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with a god damn romantic?"

I hugged him from behind, placing my chest on his bare back.

"Don't pretend like you're not, mister I'm-going-to-carry-around-the-picture-of-the-girl-I've-never-met-cause-I-want-to-be-with-her-one-day."

"Sh-shut up! I can't believe you're dragging me into this! Anyway, I saw this a while ago, I thought you might like it."

Romano had pulled out a ring from his pocket. The main stone was a red diamond with two regular diamonds on either side.

"Take it already!" I couldn't see his face, but I was sure it was red.

"Ask me properly," I said, kissing his back.

"You sure are being demanding today." He moved from the bed and kneeled don in front of me. I was right about his face.

"Marry me, damn it," he grumbled. I nodded and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Now, was that so hard," I teased. I kissed his lips and pulled him back up to the bed with me.

* * *

"I can't believe your getting married," Prussia said. It was another one of those drinking nights. France was busy gaping at the ring on my finger.

"Yeah, I told Romano I wanted to get married, and he proposed."

"I didn't think you wanted to get married," France said. "I thought you wanted freedom or something absurd like that. That's the only reason I didn't claim you as mine before."

"Ha! Very funny France. I could never consider us in a relationship."

"Oh, is that a challenge. I make an excellent lover." His face became close to mine. His breath smelled of wine.

"Aaaaaand that's why," I said as I pushed his face away. "You love women in general much more than you love me. Romano likes only three things: tomatoes, his sister, and me, and he loves me much more than the other two. I get a much higher concentration of love than you could ever give me."

"I can't picture myself married. I'm too awesome to be with anyone else," Prussia added.

"Oh, really. Not even with Hungary?" I said, knowing him all to well. He tried to hide his face by drinking down the rest of his mug. Even when the alcohol was gone, you could see his blushing face.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't be so bad…but only if she begged me." I rolled my eyes. He was hopeless. I downed the rest of my drink and enjoyed the night with my two best friends.

* * *

"Did you really have to invite those two?" Romano said the next morning.

"Of course I did! They're my best friends!" I said defensively.

"But they're such bad friends. I don't understand why you even hang out with them."

"They been here for me for a long time. I have to include them."

Romano still had a frown on his face. I didn't really know what I was supposed to say to him. I reached for him, but he went out of my reach. He got off the bed and put his clothes on.

"I've got to go. I'll be…I've got to go," he said as he left me. I don't think he had really left the house since the day that he brought me here when I somehow became a girl again. I waited all day for him to come home, but he never did.

So this was where he lived. I don't think I had ever been to the Italian's house. This was the only place where I thought he could be. I let myself in. I ignored the mess. I just wanted to find Romano. Was something wrong? Had he changed his mind? I found him in one of the back rooms. He was facing away from me.

"Roma…"

"I don't want to see you right now," he interrupted me.

I was shocked. Romano didn't want to be with me.

"D-Did I do something wrong? If you really don't want to get married, we don't have to. Just please, come home with me. I miss you." I said. I didn't understand.

"I can't…I can't go home with you. Not like this. Just go already." He never turned around.

I closed the door behind me. Why was he doing this to me? How could he do this to me? I love him so much. Why was he torturing me like this?

I was heading down the road from his house when I saw a figure in the road. Italy came bounding up to me.

"Hey, Spain. Long time no see! What's wrong?" she said after she hugged me and saw my face. I was starting to cry now.

"Romano didn't say anything mean to you did he?"

"I don't understand. He just suddenly up and left me. Why would he do that?"

"It's not so bad. He loves you a lot you know. It's pretty obvious. You are a girl now after all."

"Was Romano really that desperate for a girl to like him?"

"No! I mean, don't you know how you were able to turn back into a girl?"

I shook my head.

"Only true love's kiss can break powerful spells. It's true! Germany told me that one time. You kissed Romano and got turned back into a girl, right? You'd both have to love each other tons to be able to do that. I'll take care of Romano, don't you worry."

"O-Okay. We were planning to get married, you know. If we actually do, I want you to be my maid-of-honor."

She smiled. "I'd be happy to. I'll make sure this wedding goes as smoothly as possible."

Feeling a bit more relieved, I made my way back to where I lived. It just wasn't home when Romano wasn't here.

* * *

"," I muttered as I paced back and forth.

"Maybe you should try to calm…"

"Shut up you potato bastard!" Just because he was my fratello-in-law doesn't mean I had to be nice. I really hated weddings. I had to wear these ridiculous clothes and pretend to be nice to people I didn't like. I had to have the potato bastard as my best man. It's not like I had much of a choice. I didn't really have many friends. All I had really was Spain and I hadn't seen her for about a month.

God, she probably hated me now. I up and left her to get ready for this stupid thing. I knew if I stuck around, I wouldn't get anything done. I wanted to make this wedding the best as it could be for her. I'm really no good at this lovey dovey crap. I could just imagine myself writing my vows at her house. I would work on them for a few seconds, and then Spain would walk in. I would get all embarrassed, and she would see me. That turns her on for some reason. She'd seduce me to come to bed and that would be it. It was horrible when she came all the way to my place to take me home. I almost lost it. I almost went back home with her. It couldn't stand to hear her so sad like that. It was a good thing Veneziano came to help me or else I would be spouting a whole bunch of crapolla, not that I would admit it. That is if I remembered what I was supposed to say.

"." I returned to my pacing.

"How's he doing?" Veneziano in her red bridesmaid dress came to where we were. She had spent all day getting Spain ready. She gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not quite sure he's going to make it," Germany said.

Veneziano came over to me. "Would you please stand still?" She pinned something on my jacket. It was a daisy and one of those red flowers Spain liked. I think it was a carnation. She kissed me on both cheeks.

"How's Spain doing? It's not like I'm concerned or anything."

"She's fine! For the fifteenth time, she's fine. You're pretty lucky; she looks bellissima! It's time for you to go. Spain says she'll meet you there." Veneziano practically pushed me into the church full of people, and I made my way down the aisle with a stiff smile on my face.

The funeral procession started blah blah blah blah blah. They took forever to walk down; they were so damn slow. Germany and my sorellina came down, both with huge goofy smiles on their faces. That was when I was her. She was wearing a floor length white dress with red flowery accents. There were more of those carnations in her hair. It had grown since I last saw her. Now it was almost to her shoulders. She strode down arm in arm with those idiot friends of hers. She was nearly to me when they both kissed her on either cheek. She returned one for each. Prussia turned red over his. After Spain gave France his, he went toward her for more. Before he could reach her lips, I snatched her away by the waist. I gave him the best glare I could manage. Just what kind of crap was he trying to pull on her wedding day? Spain took my hand and we walked together up the steps.

"You don't know how much I missed you. Don't ever pull something like that again,' she whispered to me as the priest was talking."

"I'm sorry, okay? I had some stuff to work out."

"Those better be some freakin amazing vows you wrote."

"H-how did you know?"

"Veneziano told me."

"The couple has written some vows that they would like to exchange today," the priest said. That was my cue. Could I do this? Everyone was watching me. I looked at Spain. Her expecting eyes looked back at me. I calmed down and took a deep breath.

"My whole life I had been searching for Spain. I couldn't tell at first, but she was the one I was truly meant to be with. Her kind passionate ways drew me to her in ways I had never thought possible. Through my whole life she has been there for me, and all I want to do now is be there for her. I will do anything to make that possible. So, with this ring, I promise to never leave your side. I promise to be with you no matter what circumstances may arise. I promise you to love you, Spain, my wife, forever."

I did it. I had said it. I didn't make any mistakes. I slid the wedding band on her finger. Her green eyes were shining. Her smile and face radiated.

"Before I met Romano, I had searching for the unreachable. I wanted a life that I could be free and not have anything to worry about. Romano came along, and my life was far from that. Despite the changes, I didn't realize I had left that impossible dream. I loved being connected to someone else. I loved caring for him with my whole heart. I found freedom in the love Romano gave me. I didn't care about my troubles when Romano was near. He was my new dream. The dream I asked you all to realize with me today. I promise to love Romano with all I can. I promise to never leave his side. I promise be happy with him forever."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

"Per te farei di tutto. I would do anything for you," I whispered just to Spain. She threw her arms around me and kissed me with the passion I loved her for.

* * *

For the reception I changed into a red dress that was easier to move in. It had a lot of ruffles and layers, but it had a lot of room to move in. It reminded me of a carnation.

"You…look like a tomato," Romano said when he saw me. "A very sexy tomato. So delicious. Can we leave yet?" he kissed me.

"Almost but not yet," I said. We still had the reception to put on.

The reception was held outside for one reason: the main attraction. Romano had brought with him a very familiar looking box. Romano and I both poured gasoline on the box and lit a match. The old tomato box was engulfed in flames. Everyone cheered. The past and curse were finally behind us. I kissed my husband.

Our first dance was in the light of the burning crate. The flames played with the shadows on Romano's face. The music was fast-paced, but there was not one missed step. We glided along together, my skirt flying out behind me.

After the dance was over, Romano whispered to me, "Now can we go?"

"Not yet," I said. There was a crowd of lonely people depending on my cast-offs.

I threw the bouquet first. Hungary caught it. She looked overjoyed and started looking for Austria.

Romano knew what was coming next. He got a strange look in his eye. I offered my leg out to him. He blushed slightly as his arm reached up my skirt in front of all those people. His fingers traced patterns as he traveled up my leg. I could feel myself blush as well. He pulled off my red garter belt. He stretched it, testing the elasticity. He had a sly smile on his face. He quickly aimed and shot the garment into France's face. It must have had some force behind it because it ricocheted, leaving a red mark, and landed into Prussia's hands.

"KESESESESESESE! YES! The awesome me caught the belt. And you know what that means…" He ran straight for Hungary. He scopped her up and started to kiss her. She turned red and livid. She started to beat him with the bouquet, but it didn't hold out very long. She reached up under her skirt and pulled out a frying pan. That did a bit more damage. Everyone gathered around them, trying to see the situation play out.

I pulled Romano into the shadows. I kissed him much to inappropriately to be seen by our guests.

"I'm getting tired of this. Let's ditch them. I only want you tonight," I said insistently. Romano picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way home.


	4. Hail the Conquering Hero!

My head hurt when I woke up. England had punched me pretty hard, but I wasn't down and out yet. I would get him back…sometime. Heroes always rise from the ashes! I had to worry about where I was going to live. I looked around and to my surprise there was already a large white building where my house used to be. My new crib looked pretty sweet! Now what was I doing before England drunkenly interrupted? Oh yeah! I was thinking about how it was so awesome to be a big strong hero! I wondered where I could get more land.

"Hola America!" Spain ran towards me. "What happened to your face? You've got a nasty black eye there."

"Oh nothing much. England just came over and caused a bit of trouble, but it's not like I lost or anything. A true hero never really loses. Anyway what's up man?" Spain had been my neighbor to the south and to the west for a long time now. He didn't look as fancy as he used to. Actually, I think his clothes were starting to fall apart.

"Oh, France just told me about the deal you just made with him. You see things aren't exactly going good with my country. New Spain is going all loco, saying he's Mexico now. I don't know how he got that idea into his head. And then Romano's growing bigger, and he'll need new clothes soon. I could really use some money right now. I haven't been able to send many people there lately, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to buy some land from me."

"More land? That would be totally awesome! You have a deal," I said. I gave him 5 million dollars for Florida.

Gaining new territory gave me this weird sensation. Like having Florida made me feel more…manly. Getting more land felt great! I should get more! I think there was more to the west.

* * *

I kept running. It was starting to get hot. Sand was flying into my eyes. I could barely see. I couldn't really tell where I was. And I was starting to get hungry. I could see something in the distance. Was that a person or was that an illusion. I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Hola amigo! What brings you here?" it called out to me. It looked like a small boy. He was wearing a big goofy hat and some sort of poncho.

"I'm…so hungry."

"Here, have a taco. They're pretty good." He handed me one. It was meaty and cheesy and delicious. Pretty close to the ideal food but not quite.

"You're America, right? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was looking for more land to get, but I think I kind of got a little lost."

"My name is Mexico. You're on my land now. I can help you find your way back."

"Mexico? Oh, you're that guy Spain was talking about! He had called you New Spain."

His eyes squinted, "That tyrant called me New Spain, si. Like I was like a little brother or something, but not anymore. I don't want anything to do with that guy. My name is Mexico now.

"So this land is yours right?"

"Si."

"Hey, do you think I could have it? I just bought some from Spain, and thought maybe you'd like to do the same."

"Don't compare me to that Spaniard. I'm not interested. I'm happy the way I am now. I have no wish to sell my land to you."

He started walking through the desert. So, he wasn't going to show me the way home.

"Well, if you're not going to sell it I guess I could just take it…"

He turned around and stared at me. He looked pretty mad. That's when I noticed something on his face.

"Hey what are those? Is that how you can see so well even with all that sand?" I took them off his face.

"Hey, stop! Those are my Texas glasses. I won't forgive you if you take them."

I put them on. I could see a whole lot better! The sand wasn't getting into my eyes. I didn't want to upset the little kid, but in order to be the best hero I could be, I would need these glasses. A hero who could hardly see was hardly a hero at all.

"Sorry, little dude. Turns out I'll be needing these glasses after all."

The little guy was seriously mad now. "This means war! Don't think you can push me around like that Spaniard. I won't let you take everything away from me!" He ran towards me screaming. My reach was a bit longer than his was, so I was able to easily stop him. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't lay a punch on me. I picked him up by the poncho and carried him away. I didn't want to take everything from the little guy. I wasn't a monster.

Eventually, We came to a river. It looked pretty big. This seemed like a good place to stop. I threw him to the other side. Man, I was getting strong.

"I only wanted this much any way. I'm not such a bad guy. I could have taken a lot more, but I didn't. In a way, it makes me kind of nice."

The little guy started yelling at me, but I couldn't hear his little voice.

"There's no need to thank me," I called back. "I am the hero after all!"

I closed my eyes for a second and looked back. He was gone. Was it all an illusion after all? I checked my face. I still had the glasses. Texas, he called them? Seemed like a pretty nice name.

* * *

I started walking through the desert again. This time I could actually tell where I was going. I think I was on the west coast now. It seemed so nice and sunny over here. I looked at myself in one of the clear streams. I looked pretty good with the glasses on. Heroes were supposed to be handsome. I thought I saw something else. What was shiny stuff? I picked it out. Was this gold? That's pretty neat. I was going to be rich as well as handsome!

All of my heroic endeavors were starting to make me tired though. I wanted to go home for now. Even by the fastest way possible it would take a while. Plus, how was I going to get all this gold home?

"All aboard!" I heard someone cry out. I looked up. It looked like some sort of monster. This wasn't those kind of ghosts that they told people around the fire, were they. I started to shiver despite the heat.

"Are you getting on or not? Don't you need a ride home?" There as someone on the monster. Maybe it wasn't a monster.

"Is that thing fast?" I asked.

"This train is the fastest thing out there. The Transcontinental Railroad will take you where you want to go in no time at all."

"All right," I said and I got on the train.

As the hero, of course I got a whole train car to myself. The ride was pretty smooth, and I was getting really tired. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up not long after with a splitting headache. It felt like I was being separated in two!

"Get your hands up, you yellow bellied coward."

"And why should I, you uncultured, backwater heathen."

I opened my eyes. Both of them sounded eerily familiar. I thought I was alone in the car. Instead, I was looking at two dashing heroes facing off with guns in their hands on opposite sides of the car. I though I was the hero! Why were there two other mes?


	5. Two Heroes Are Better Than One?

You're waiting for a train. A train that'll take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you. But you can't know for sure. Yet it doesn't matter.

This was really trippy. Like it was Americeption. Two Americas within one America on a train. Or was it just three dashing heroes that all happen to be on the same car on a train. I couldn't decide which. I cleaned my new glasses in case I was just seeing things. Nope. They were both still there.

"Uh, who are you guys? You look just like me," I asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. My name is the Confederate States of America,'" the one to the south said. How I knew he was to the south, I don't know. He had my glasses on his face.

"No, he's not. He's a part of the United States of America. Since we're both technically you, I guess you can call me Union," said the one on the north. He had my little hair thing. England had called it Nantucket, I think.

"I have nothing to do with y'all anymore! I'm separate from you guys!"

"No, that was never agreed upon! I can't believe a redneck is causing this much drama."

"It doesn't have to be agreed upon. I want out, and you don't have any say in that, you damn Yankee."

"Guys, I don't see what the argument is about," I said. Having two other mes seemed pretty cool. I could see how awesome of a hero I was.

"This guy is deliberately ignoring the views of my people. He's forcing unheard of notions that disagree with my traditions!" said the Confederacy.

"And this guy is being a stubborn, obstinate fool, who can never survive on his own if he doesn't learn to evolve and change!"

I shook my head. These mes just didn't know how to get along with each other. Then, I noticed something very strange. I could sort of see through myself a bit. The more they argued, the more transparent I got.

"Guys, guys! I first I thought it was pretty cool having three mes, but it's totally not. This argument is silly. It's like asking which hero is better: one that has flying and super strength or the one that has a all-storing utility belt."

"You've got to go with the classics," said the Confederacy.

"But a utility belt could be used in all situations!" said the Union.

"Guys, guys. The point is it doesn't matter. We all know that I'm the best kind of hero anyway. We've got to find a solution. Don't you have anything in common?"

"No!" they both said together. I could see myself a bit more. This was good. They had both taken a step closer to me.

"You both want to do what is best for the people, right?"

"Yeah," they said. Taking another step toward me.

"Who do you aspire to be?"

"I'M THE HERO!" they both exclaimed.

"Right! We're all heroes! And heroes should work together as one to be the best kind of hero possible."

"Yeah! Let's all join together again!" said the union.

The confederacy still looked conflicted. "I still don't want to do this," he said.

"Ugh, you give me no choice," said the union. He pulled a revolver out of his jacket and aimed it at the confederacy.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I said, panicked. What would happen to me if he killed the Confederacy? Could I still be me without him? They were both important to who I am.

The North shot the South right through the chest. The confederacy gave a few garbled gasps.

"I'm sorry," said the Union. He grabbed his brother and came to me. He touched me and I woke up, again.

This was different than when I woke up in the dream. My head wasn't hurting, but somewhere else was. It was hurting quite a bit in the…southern states. I knew it would take me a while to recover from this.

The train stopped, and I got off. That was such a weird experience. I had never seen something like this before.

"Hey, mister!" I said. The conductor of the train turned around. "Where exactly did this train thing come from?"

"This train was invented in England," he said.

Why would England make something like this? It didn't make much sense to me, so I let it go. Where else could I explore?

* * *

"America, you need to go to this place called Japan and make friends. We would really like their whales," my new boss said to me as soon as I stepped in the door.

Friends? With whales? Well, I guess heroes weren't exclusive to humans or nations. If whales needed me, I was so there!

"I'm on it chief! Just one little question. Where exactly is Japan? I don't think I've bought that yet."

He rolled his eyes. "You know that other ocean you just came from? You'll have to get on a boat and sail across that. Eventually, you'll get to an island nation called Japan."

I'd have to go all the way back. I decided I wouldn't take the train. Wouldn't want to go through that experience again.

Running the whole way sure was tiring. When I got to the west coast I was exhausted. I basically crawled my way onto the boat. Despite the waves and constant churning of the boat I fell asleep.

We had been out in the Ocean for a while when I finally woke up. I saw land out in the distance. There were things on the water that were approaching our boat.

"Is that Japan? Are they coming to greet us?"

"Yes, their boats are headed toward us now.'

I looked over board. Those were their boats? They were so tiny! How could they fit people in there?

* * *

We got to shore. I had never seen a place like this. It was like I had slipped back into time. Japan sure was a strange place. Everyone was wearing bathrobes!

"Hi, I'm America! Are you Japan?" I said to a guy who was waiting for us.

"I'm sorry, America-san was it? It appears Japan isn't feeling well. He sends his deepest apologies. He doesn't want any visitors right now. He understands if you don't want to stay," said the guy. His dark black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked a bit nervous.

"Dude, I could totally make him feel better. I am the hero after all!"

"I'm afraid I am not familiar with your western traditions. Are heroes all that powerful?" he started to shake a bit.

"I'm the hero! I can do anything. Also I think you're a bit mistaken. I came from the East not the West.

"Please forgive the misunderstanding. By western, I was simply referring to the…"

"Is he gone yet?" said a new voice. The door behind the guy slid open just a tiny bit. I could barely see the silhouette behind it.

I went over to the door. It was intriguing. There were actually doors that slid open instead of swing. I tested it out a few times. This was really weird.

That's when I noticed him. Behind the door was a man kneeling on the ground. He looked startled that I had found him. His face was white as a sheet, which was contrasting to his short dark hair. He certainly didn't look like he was looking very good.

"You must be Japan! I'm America, and my country would like to make friends with your whales! Please allow us access into your country!"


	6. A Hero's Size Doesn't Matter?

"Wait. Are you serious? You came all the way here to become friends with whales?"

"Yeah, but in order to do that I seriously need you to open up your borders to us. My boss says that you haven't opened your borders to anyone in about a hundred years, but I thought you would make an exception for me. You know, considering I'm the hero and all."

"I-I will think about it," said Japan.

"Really? That's awesome! I hope to be doing more business with you in the future!"

"But I haven't said you could…"

"I also need you to treat my citizens like heroes, too. They need their own special place and should be able to do whatever they want. Do you have any food? I'm getting kind of hungry?"

"But…oh, please excuse my rudeness. I have prepared some appropriate for the situation." He gestured to a box. It was filled with grainy white lumps that had some sort of green paper wrapped around it. I was VERY tempted to call it a jelly filled doughnut, but quickly dismissed the idea. That would be ridiculous. I took a bite.

"Wow! This is really good! What do you call this stuff?"

"You like it? It's just some onigiri I had lying around…literally. I thought I made the stuff yesterday. Exactly what kind of person is he? He keeps on demanding such unreasonable terms," he said. The last part was mostly to himself.

"Yeah, this stuff is delicious! This stuff is way better than the stuff England used to make me eat when I was a kid," I said. I ate as many as the onigiri as I could. They were kind of small sizes.

"What should we do? It is apparent he has some sort of hero power that we are not fully aware of! Look how he's gobbling up the mediocre food!" the guy next to Japan whispered.

"And just think! I hear he's one of the biggest, strongest nations out there. His size is right under Russia, China, and some other country. It would probably be in our best interest to agree with everything he says," said the guy on Japan's other side.

Japan contemplated for a moment. "I will allow my ports to be open to foreigners again," he said after a while.

"Thanks man! I know we'll have a whale of a good time. Thank you for your hospitality. See you around man!" I said as I left. On one of the harbors, I saw a spout of water. I rushed over there.

Sure enough, there was a giant whale. It was time to fulfill my hero duty. I hugged the whale. He seemed to smile at me back.

"Yeah, we're totally besties now, whale. I'll come back to visit you soon!"

With a wave goodbye to my new friends, Japan and the whale, I got on the boat and made my way back home.

* * *

I hadn't remembered most of the trip to Japan, so I tried to pay attention on the way back. The sea and the sky looked nice, but they didn't feel as good. The churning of the waves and the wind pushing the boat even made my hero stomach feel a little queasy. Off in the distance I could see some islands.

"Is that Japan? We didn't get turned around, did we?" I asked the captain.

"No, those are some other islands. I believe it's called Hawaii," he responded.

"I think we should make a little pit stop there," I said. I didn't know how much more of the boat I could take. I felt the urge to go exploring. I wanted an adventure. Who knows, maybe I could find one of the treasures that England hid in his old days.

As soon as we got off the boat, scantily clad women greeted us. The grass in their skirts would rustle with each sway of their hips. Several of the men on board blushed.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!" one of the girls said as she placed a necklace of flowers around my neck. It was a bit girly, but at least it smelled nice.

"Hi! I'm America. You can also refer to me as the hero. Do you have any adventure on these islands? A hidden treasure perhaps?"

"I don't know about adventure and treasure, but I can show you some of the best things Hawaii can offer, Mr. Hero." She handed me a spherical brown thing with a straw sticking out. I took a sip. The juice inside was sweet. I think I was going to really like this place.

"Coconuts are one of our chief agricultural products along with the golden fruit of the pineapple," she said with a smile as sweet as the fruit she now offered me. Golden? As in treasure gold?

"Our islands were formed by the volcano you can see in the center of our main island. The volcano is still active so we tend to keep people away so that they don't burn themselves if there is an eruption." I looked where she pointed. These islands even had a giant fiery mountain of doom? This smelled an awful lot like adventure.

"Sir, we really are expected home soon. The boat is ready for us to leave," one of my crewmen said.

"Hmmm. Looks like I'll have to leave soon, and we won't have a lot of time to negotiate. Alright, I made up my mine. These islands have the hero's approval! You are now officially part of America! No need to thank me." I stepped back on the boat.

"But…wait! We already have a king and…" I could barely hear her as we sailed further away.

"I'll be back soon! I promise! A hero's promise is never broken!" That should cheer her up a bit.

My boss would be so proud of me. Not only had I accomplished my important mission, I also snagged us some sweet islands! I still wanted more adventure though. Where could I go? I started in the east. I had gone south, and I really didn't want to deal with the desert again. I had gone west and even further west. I had started out in the east. I guess I could always go north.

* * *

Now I remembered why I hadn't gone north. I realized again how much I really hated the snow. I wish I had brought a jacket. My feet dragged through the snow it reminded me too much of Valley Forge and the training with Prussia. I shivered at the memory.

"Oh, hey America! I haven't seen you in a while!" a guy with a bear came over to me. He looked really familiar. He sort of looked like me if you could get past the almost invisibleness of him. I frowned. This wasn't the train incident all over again was it?

"I don't think I've seen you since your war with England! You sure I have grown up big and strong," he said.

Did I know him back then? Something was starting to ring a bell.

"Oh, right! Your Canadia or something. How have you been man? Are you a country yet? Don't worry if your not big and strong like me yet. You shouldn't compare yourself to a hero like me."

"Um, name is actually Canada. I guess I'm kind of a country now. I'm still considered part of Great Britain though…" He was speaking to softly, so I kinda lost interest in what he was saying.

"It sure is cold up here. How can you stand it?" I complained.

"Kolkolkolkol, So your country isn't cold, da? You must have lots of sunflowers. That aught to be nice," said an ominous aura behind Canadia. I can't believ I hadn't noticed him before. He was tall and menacing. The sweet smile on his face only made him look creepier. At least I could blame my shivering on the cold.

"Oh, I don't think you two have met. Russia, this is America. America this is Russia. He was visiting me before you came along." Canada said. The smile on his face was twitching.

"Oh, so you're America? The other countries in Europe tell me so much about you. They say that you buy land from others, is that true. I have some land relatively close to where you live. I could really use the money." His smile got bigger, but the aura got creepier.

"N-no problem man!" My teeth were chattering as I gave him 7.2 million dollars.

"Oh thank you! You're my hero!"

"He-he, at least now I'll be the one of the biggest, most powerful countries out there. I'll be the ultimate hero!" I said out loud, mostly to cheer me up.

"Hu hu! You're so cut America. There's no way you can catch up to me! I'm way bigger than you!" Russia said. I could feel myself unsmiling.

"And, um, technically, I'm bigger than you, too," Canada said, semi-hiding behind his bear.

My life was in turmoil. What had I been doing with my life? I had gained so much land, but even weak little Canadia was bigger than me. Was I not the hero I thought I was?

Canada saw the horror n my face, "But, I don't think size matters that much. I mean, England only has that little island, but he's more powerful than any of us. He keeps on creating more and more technology that's way better than anything we have."

"It's true," Russia said frowning. "But I know one day I will be superior to all. And all will become one with Russia, da?"

I couldn't process his most recent threatening comment. I was too deep in thought. I thought back to the train. That conductor person had said it had been invented in England. And it was even in my country now. I couldn't let that guy be better than me!

"I think I better go. I have something I want to talk to my boss about," I said, starting to leave.

"Before you go, you should take a jacket. It's pretty cold out there. I have plenty, so you can have one if you want."

I went to his house and saw a closet full of jackets. I saw one I liked. It was a leather one that had a giant 50 on the back. It was weird. I really liked the 50 and I didn't know why. I had nothing associated with me with the number 50, it just seemed like a really nice number heroic number.

I put it on and ran out. I arrived back at my house out of breath.

"Get a hold of every inventor we have! We're gong to throw a giant party!"


	7. A Hero's Calling

Seeing as I was the hero, and the hero leaves no one behind, I decided to invite everyone I knew. It was so big that it had to be held outside. So many countries came, that people decided to call it a "World's Fair." I saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Yo Japan! I'm over here! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"It would have been impolite of me to refuse so I came."

"Dude you totally got to check out the gnarly inventions with me." I grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him to the nearest booth.

"What have you got here?" I asked the man eagerly.

"Well, this is a radio. This device can relay sounds through waves in the air," he explained.

"Incredible. I can see the practicality in this machine. Messages could be sent almost instantaneously," Japan mused.

"I know! And it could also send out some awesome hero music when I'm away from home!" I said.

"I don't think that's what it's true purpose is …"

"Ooh, Japan! We've got to check this out!" I said dragging him to a different booth. The machine looked like it was making a swirling vortex of pink. Japan looked at it with wide eyes.

"You guys have a keen eye. This here machine is making cotton candy."

"It's edible!" I exclaimed. The man handed both Japan and I a fluffy pink cloud on a stick.

Japan looked his over. "It's edible?" He didn't look like he could quite believe it.

I took a bite of mine. The pink fuzz was sticky and sweet. It was perfect!

"Japan you have got to try this!"

He took small bite. "It's so…pink," he said.

"Come on, let's go this way!" I dragged him off in a different direction.

We came across what looked like a giant wheel. It turned round and round and carried people up high in little cars.

"Dude, we are totally riding that thing!" I said.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," he said, but it was too late. We were already in and heading for the top. We went higher and higher.

"Dude, this is so sweet!"

"Please don't mention sweet to me. I don't feel so good." Japan looked a little green.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"No. I think it was that cotton candy I ate earlier."

"That couldn't have been it. You hardly ate any, plus I feel fine."

I dragged him off the ride as soon as we came to a stop. Where could we go next? There was a booth nearby with a lot of people surrounding it. That looked promising. I took Japan over there with me.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a telephone. With this device you will be able to converse with people from far distances. An operator will connect you with any other person who also has a phone." The mysterious device began to make noise.

"It looks like someone is trying to call us now. Who will answer the call?"

It was a hero's duty to answer the call. I made my way over to the phone.

"Have no fear, you have reached the hero. This is America speaking."

"America? This is Cuba. I was wondering if you could help me."

This day was truly the best ever. Someone was in need of my heroic abilities!

"Tell me what you need. The hero will help you!"

"You've got to help me break away from Spain. I'm sick of living under that bastard."

I think Spain was at my party. "I'll be right back, don't you worry." I handed the phone to Japan and went off in search of Spain. I knew he was around here somewhere. I would rescue Cuba from him.

* * *

I eventually found him. He was lying down on one of the benches.

"You don't look so good, Spain."

"Oh hey America. You sure threw a great party. I just wish I could enjoy it more. You see, I've caught this epidemic and I feel horrible. Not to mention, Romano left and became reunified with his brother."

"It doesn't look like you an handle much. Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you let me take care of your territories for you?"

"You want my territories. No, I can't give those away. My boss would kill me."

I found a stick and started to poke his yellowish cheek. "Oh, come on! Yes you can! I won't stop poking you with the stick until you give them to me." I could be quite persistent.

"Aye caramba! Fine, you can have them! Just leave me alone!"

Yes! This was my first victory as a real hero. I couldn't wait to tell Cuba. I ran all the way back to the telephone booth. I took the receiver back from Spain.

"Great news Cuba! I took all of Spain's territories from him! That includes you. You'll be under the hero's protection now!" I said to him.

"YOU JACKASS! I just went from the kettle to the fire. You're such an idiot. I don't want to be controlled by anybody! I want my independence, which I declare right now! Goodbye you bastard!" he said and hung up. Sheesh, you would think he could be a little more grateful I did what he wanted.

This phone was truly remarkable. I would call it the hero's line. Anyone who wanted my assistance could just call me, and I could come help them.

* * *

It happened after I put the phone away. The most remarkable smell filled the air. I was drawn to it immediately. I had to find out what it was. It was as if my life depended on it.

My nose brought me to a stand. On a plate came the source of the delicious smell. This was more than love at first sight. I could tell it was my destiny. A perfect angel made just for me.

"Are you interested in this new food? I call it the hamburger. You can have it if you like," said the man in charge of the stall.

Hamburger. What a beautiful name. I picked up the sandwich like none other. I hesitated for a moment on whether I should eat it or leave it in its entire glorious perfection. I gave into my desire.

The soft bread surrounded and caressed the juicy luscious meat. The assorted vegetables and carefully selected condiment added finesse far greater than any food I had ever eaten. It would be a disgrace to call this a food. This hamburger was my everything. The answer to everything I was searching for my whole life. This burger was my hero. I couldn't believe I had gone my whole life without this. This was the greatest invention I had ever seen.

The whole party was a hit, and everyone left really happy. I was sure to be the best country with all of my neat inventions, but I was just satisfied with one. As long as I had my hamburger, I felt like a true hero. A day would not go by without me and my burger.


	8. The Hero Arrives at the Last Minute

This was the life. Everything seemed so peaceful and lovely. I was relaxing in my house eating some hamburgers.

Actually, I was really bored. It was only like 8 in the morning and I had nothing to do. I looked over at my phone. Wasn't there anyone who needed a hero? Was there someone I didn't give my phone number to? I hadn't heard from anyone for a long time. At least there were hamburgers to keep me company.

I looked at the phone again. Maybe I should call someone. I was the hero after all; I could take initiative if I wanted. I dialed in a random number.

The line rang a couple of times. I couldn't remember who I called.

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard England's tired voice on the other line.

"Is your icebox running?" I said.

"Is that you America? Bloody hell, I'm not in the mood for your…"

"THEN YOU HAD BETTER GO AND CATCH IT! HAHAHAHA! Wait, that wasn't as awesome as I thought it was going to be. No biggie! I'll just get my heroic inventors on it so it will actually work." I could hear a lot of noise on the other line. "What's all that noise? You guys aren't partying without me, are you? I can't believe you left me out of all the fun! I'm coming right over."

"Hell no! This isn't some bloody party! This is war! The biggest one I've ever seen! Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"War, huh? That is no fun. Hey, remember that time you burned my house down? Not cool man."

"What? Bullocks! I can't deal with your crap right now. Damn you Germany and your stupid U-Boats!" He hung up. Germany? Who was that? I think Prussia had mentioned him as a little brother before.

"America! This is an emergency! We have just intercepted a message bound for Mexico!"

"Mexico? Oh yeah, that little guy with the funny hat and the tacos! What's he up to now?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure. Germany sent him a message that if Mexico attacks you, then he'll help him get his glasses back!"

That got my attention. I shot up off the couch. This was unacceptable. "What kind of sick bastard would want to steal my glasses? This Germany dude is obviously up to no good. Plus he's trying to get that kid Mexico into his weird game. As a hero, I cannot allow this!" Didn't that Britain dude just say he was having trouble with that Germany? I stuffed the rest of my hamburger into my mouth.

I looked at the messenger dude. "I'm headed to Europe, wherever that is. Germany won't know what hit him. I'll need my gun and a lot of hamburgers. I'll be taking THAT thing."

"But sir! THAT isn't exactly ready for this kind of…"

"It doesn't matter! Everyone knows a hero shows up in style!"

* * *

Flying really was the best way to travel. I could see everything from up in the sky. Now, where exactly was I? I couldn't recognize anything. Everything looked so barren and life less. Wait was that the Eiffel tower? I was in France? Where were all the vineyards and stuff? At least I was at the right place. I looked down. It looked like there were two lines engraved into the land. I decided to land right in between them. I'd have to search for where all of the troops were so I could put an end to this war.

As I got closer, I could hear a lot of gunfire. Where was it coming from? The gunfire slowed and stopped as I made my way to the ground.

I climbed out of my plane. "Don't worry, everybody! The hero has finally arrived!"

There was a silence. I couldn't tell where anybody was, but it was obvious they were stunned by my heroicness.

A head peeped out of one of the lines. "This can't be another weapon from the Entente, could it? What kind of dummkopf would…Oh Scheiße!" The head quickly disappeared back into the line-hole thingy.

Prussia sometimes said funny words like that. I went over to where the head had appeared. There was a blonde guy there, and he was pointing a gun straight at my head. He fired, and I narrowly dodged the bullet. That was really scary. Had he actually tried to kill me? I pulled him out and threw him to the ground. He groaned. He was covered in blood already. I couldn't tell if it was his or someone else's. It made me sick.

"So, you're this Germany guy right?" I questioned him.

"Ja. That's right, but that's the only thing you'll be getting out of me."

I punched him in the face. "You see these?" I pointed to my face. "These are my glasses! No one is going to take them away from me. Now, admit your defeat and end this stupid war!"

Germany spit out blood into the dirt. "Men…never…surrender," he panted out. He tried to get back up, but I had him pinned down. It looked like he had been worn out by the war, but he still struggled.

"Oh ho hon hon hon! That's what you get!" France hobbled over. He looked even more beat up than Germany. One of his arms was in a sling. He started to smack the German with his good hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, you idiot? What kind of person would just swoop down in the middle of a warzone?" England came running over. He had blood on his face but he didn't look near as bad as France. He started to tie ropes around the captured Germany.

"Uh, a hero would! No need to be jealous of my awesome plane! What kind of warzone is this? All you guys were doing was sitting in holes and shooting at each other. By the way, you guys look awful."

"Well of course we look awful you wanker! We've been fighting in those trenches for 4 years. And you just coming flying in that rickety contraption and pretend like nothing's wrong!"

"Everyone knows the hero comes to rescue everyone at the last minute!"

"I wouldn't exactly call that a rescue…"

"Oh, be quiet, you whiney black sheep. We've finally won! I don't know about you, but I think it's payback time." France got a weird look on his face.

England sighed. "I suppose you're right for once. This bugger sure put us through a lot. Let's get this treaty over with."

* * *

"Okay looks like we finally have everything lined out. Does anybody have any objections? Not like it would matter…" France said. We, as in England, France, Italy and Japan, had been working on the treaty at France's place for a while. Up until now it had been pretty boring.

"This is utterly ridiculous! You're forcing me to give up all this land and resources! How do you expect me to pay this all back?" Germany shouted.

"Losers don't have the right to have a say in these negotiations," England said.

"At least be reasonable! I didn't even start this war, and you're shifting all the blame to me!"

"Anyone else have something they want to say?" France said, ignoring Germany's previous comment.

"Yes, well, I may not be as large as you, but we Japanese plan to be compensated for our troubles." Whoa, Japan was here? I could see him from across the room. I waved at my new bestie. He acknowledged me with a slight polite nod of his head.

"Ve, same goes for me!" Italy interjected. He was here with his brother. Neither one of them looked very happy.

"We'll see. America, is there anything you would like to add?" England said. He didn't look very interested, but I knew my idea was totally going to blow his mind.

"So, dudes, I totally had this awesome idea! War is obviously not the best way to solve your little problems. What you guys need is a hero!"

England looked mad. "You're not possibly suggesting that we…"

"Calm down! What you need is a Justice League! A League of Nations, so to speak. You'll be able to solve your problems without beating each other up and having me to come rescue you."

They deliberated for a while. "I actually like what America has to say," Japan said. "As long as everyone would have an equal say."

"I'm actually surprised you're being a team player, America. I ma have misjudged you," England said.

"Ha ha! Never underestimate the hero! I'll just leave you guys to work out your little club!"

"Wait, you suggested the idea and your not even going to take part in it?" England asked incredulously. The angry look returned to his face.

"Nope! As the hero, I'm far too busy to take part of your European drama. Later! Hopefully I won't have to come back and rescue your asses again."

I took my plane and flew home. Being a hero and rescuing everyone from destruction sure was tiring. I could use a nice long peaceful break.


	9. The Scariest Moment for a Hero

The room was dark. I could almost feel a cool chill in the air. I hugged my pillow closer to me. I pulled my feet closer to my body. My teeth were chattering. I don't know if I had ever been this scared in my entire life.

I had invited Japan over to my place to watch this "movie." It was actually really scary and I was glad to have him with me. I don't know what would happen if I were alone.

The movie was about this guy who had recently come across a lot of money. Since he hadn't ever had that much money before, he didn't quite know what to do with it. He ended up spending it on huge parties and leading an extravagant life. He even gave money away to people who needed it, because he was a nice guy and all. But then, he realized that most of the money was a lie. All of the riches never existed in the first place. That's when the poor guy hit rock bottom. He hardly got anything to eat. Not even a few hamburgers! I was so scared it felt like I was dying. I could practically see my life flashing before my eyes.

"How…interesting," Japan said after the movie was over. "I must have been mistaken. This was nothing compared to the stories of my country."

"How can you say that? That was horrible!"

"Excuse me if I don't consider your home movies that scary."

"Ah! Having it based on a true story makes it even scarier that poor hero!"

Japan got up off the couch and gave me a small smile, yet there was no happiness on his face. "Your view of the world is still so small. There are several countries worse off than you. I know one in Europe that this depression is literally driving him insane."

"Europe…that rings a bell. Yeah, that was probably the last time I saw you! At France's house! You're part of that league thing I made up. How is it all going?'

The smile slipped from his face. "How regrettable. The League of Nations failed miserably. It probably would have had a chance if you had been there."

"What? You guys couldn't even keep up a simple little league. It's just a whole bunch of people held together by bonds and promises!"

The corner of his mouth turned up a bit. "Ah, to be young and naïve again. Bonds and promises are so easily broken. Injustices reveal themselves even within the best intentions." After his cryptic response, he left.

People were worse off than I was? Was I really so caught up in my depression that I had neglected my hero duties? What in the world was really going on? I got up and started heading to my office. My legs were still a little shaking, but I could get over it.

My house was dark. The hallways were filled with shadows. I almost didn't see the figure lurking slightly outside the door.

"Oh, Japan! You really scared me! I thought you had left, man! You shouldn't sneak up on your friends like that."

He didn't say anything. I only heard a slight shing as Japan pulled his katana out of his sheath."

"Japan? What are you doing?"

"How regrettable," Japan echoed. In the blink of an eye, he swung his sword at me. I was almost too stunned to move. I raised my arm as a last minute defense. The sharp blade cut through my leather jacket. Cold steel tasted my warm blood. It seemed like pure luck that he hadn't hit anything really critical. But, it still hurt. It hurt to be betrayed by my friend.

Japan slipped away into the night. I was alone in the dark. The blood from the cut on my arm dripped off my hand, staining the carpet. Suddenly, I could hear a ring. I left a trail as I made my way into the office. The phone on the hero's line was ringing. My attendants were rushing around me applying first aid as I picked up the phone.

"Well, I don't see why I have to be the one to call him. It's not like he answered his phone in ages. We've probably tried this 10 times already. Nothing is going to…oh it stopped ringing. Hello? America? Are you there?"

"England? Is that you? What's up?"

"Oh, well, you remember Germany, right? I think you met him in the Great War. Anyway, he's gone a little cuckoo if you know what I mean. Ha ha! It's funny…cause we made him make all those clocks…I guess that wasn't all that funny. He snapped and is planning to take over all of Europe. And the fact is, we need your help. God, I can't believe I just said that. I'm probably never going to live this down."

"I'll be right over," I said and slammed down the phone. I headed out toward my plane.

"But sir, you can't leave now," the attendant said as he finished wrapping my wound. "What about your cut?"

"I can't think of myself and my own misfortunes right now. Europe needs me, so I'm going to go over to help. I'll deal with Japan later."

I climbed into the pilots seat and flew off into the night, over the ocean that separated me from my calling as a hero.

* * *

"All right, now that America is here, we can discuss our strategy on how we're going to take down the Axis powers," England said. Before I had arrived he had gathered the rest of the Allies. There were the usual France and England, but there was also Russia and China. Russia still had that creepy smile on his face. He seemed even scarier than the first time I saw him, if that was even possible.

"Dude, what is Russia doing here? He seems a bit shady," I whispered to France while England is talking.

"I know! But, it's better that he's on our side. His country is pretty big and strong now, you know," France whispered back. Even if he was on our side, my gut told me I couldn't really trust him. His eyes looked like he was contemplating how he was going to take each one of us over.

"I'm not going to follow opium's plan, aru," China interrupted. "Why should we have to listen to him? I'm the oldest one here after all, aru."

"Well, I'm the largest. That means you should become one with me and listen to what I have to say, da?" Russia said. The room erupted. Everyone was arguing with each other. They really couldn't function without a hero.

"Guys, how are we going to fight with each other if all we do is fight with each other. All of you should listen to me because I'm the hero who is going to save all your asses."

"Oh really? And how exactly are you going to "save" us," England said rolling his eyes.

"Russia, you'll be my backup, just keep attacking Germany from the East. China, you'll be my back up by fighting Japan until I can come get him after I finish up in Europe. France and England, you guys will also be my backup. You guys will tag along as I invade France and get his country back. I'll be the hero by taking down Germany and Italy from the west."

The room was silent.

"Ignoring you being the hero and the rest of us being you backup, that might actually work," France said.

"I hate to agree with the frog, but he's right."

"As long as its not opium plan, I'm fine with it."

"I'll be doing fighting, da? I like fighting. It's so good to be with everyone. I'll be happy when it's peaceful, though, when you'll all be one with me."

I shuddered at Russia's afterthought, but I too longed for the past peaceful time.


	10. I'll Show You a Tragedy, Mr Hero

I spent a lot of time in Europe, more time than I wanted or expected. The axis had taken over a lot of European countries and it was my job as the hero to help them out. I felt like I was doing all the work myself. When I was fighting against Italy, I met a country who was just lying there.

"What are you doing? Why are you just lying there while your country is being occupied? Have you no pride as a country?" I said to him. He looked like he was taking a nap. There was a cat lying peacefully on his chest. He yawned and the cat leaped off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I resisted in the beginning. The Italians threatened to take over my country, and I told them no. It didn't matter anyway because the Germans invaded me instead. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm the hero! I've come to rescue everybody!"

"Oh, well I feel sorry for you," he said.

I was really confused. I was the hero. I was respected and admired by so many. This was everything I could possibly want.

"I wouldn't want to be a hero. So much sadness. In my country there are several stories about heroes. All of the heroes experience such tragedy."

Sadness? Had I experienced that? I didn't think so, really. It didn't sound to terrible. People got over that sort of thing, right? Being a hero was so much better than doing nothing. I left him lying there in his own ruins.

* * *

It took a while but we were eventually able to break through Germany's defenses and take over Italy. Once that was done, Germany followed after. Europe was finally free of the Axis tyranny. There was a big party held for this so called V-E day. It was nothing compared to one of my parties, but everyone in the Allies was having a good time. That is except for me. Sure it was awesome being the hero of Europe, but I knew the tough part was just beginning.

"Ch-cheer up old chap. We won! Those wankers d-didn't know what hit them!" England said as he put his arm around me. He, France, and Russia had all found their way over to the alcohol.

"Not all the Axis has lost. Japan still hasn't surrendered," I said. I held the place on my arm where his katana had been. I hoped he would. I hoped he would have realized his mistake. I hoped I wouldn't have to do what I knew I had to.

England looked at me as seriously as he could through all the booze. "I know exactly how you feel mate. I lived for a long time and have been through the exact…same circumstance as you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you're thinking how could he have done that? To ME of all people? I thought we were friends, and he just betrayed me!"

"Well, how did you deal with it?" Maybe England could actually be useful for once.

"Well, let me tell you what I did. I got slozzered, so I could forget anything ever happened. Apparently, I burnt his house down and punched him in the face, but I don't really remember that part." He hiccupped and started laughing hysterically.

"England, that wasn't helpful at all."

"Don't listen to what Opium has to say," China said. He was the only other one who wasn't drunk. He still realized the seriousness of the situation. "I know Japan. He is not one to go out without a fight. He has a lot of pride as a warrior and a country. I have lived too long and know too much about war. What will happen will happen, but for now, live in the moment of the happy times. You won't get much of those, aru."

Maybe China had a point. I joined into the festivities, but I couldn't forget Japan.

* * *

The time was now. Our final face off. My stance was strong. I knew I was right, but was it right for me to be doing this? My newly developed weapon felt heavy in my arms. Japan stood a few feet away from me. His katana was drawn. He wasn't backing down either.

"Japan, just surrender. Your allies have fallen. We don't have to do this." I called out to him.

"It is not in my nature to surrender," he responded, unmoving.

I raised the weapon's scope to my eyes. I was locked on to Japan. "I'm warning you! This weapon is bad-ass, but not in a good way. If you don't give up, I will use it, and it will hurt, a lot."

Through the lens of my scope I could see Japan rapidly advancing toward me, ready to strike. I knew I had no choice. It would be less hardship for both of us if I just did it. I shot my weapon into his chest.

Japan stopped. His katana slipped through his hands. Blood seeped through his white uniform like the flag he took so much pride in. He fell to his knees.

What was I doing to my friend? I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I knew what he had to be going through. I knew how much pain it must be. I should know. I developed it to be as painful as possible. I designed it so I wouldn't have to go through something like this ever again. Japan was trying to get back up, and the tears went loose. So much pain. I knew the toxins that were spreading from the wound would be unbearable. He tried to reach for his word but his hands were shaking. My vision blurred.

"Japan…please, oh please, just give up. I can't…if you don't I'll have to…I don't want to…"

"A true warrior…is never defeated. I will…not…" his words were muffled as he coughed up blood.

I raised my weapon again. I couldn't aim properly anymore. My hands were shaking too much. How much pain would the next one cause him? I shot again.

Japan fell all the way down. His resistance was killed. The two spots bled together to form one. I fell on top of him.

"Please Japan! Just give up! I want…I want to help you! But I can't…I can't! Help me Japan! Japan! Why! Please surrender!" I cried. It was horrible. What had I done? What had I done twice?

Japan touched my shoulder. I looked at his face. His face was unwavering. Tears started to flow from both of his eyes. He nodded slightly.

He nodded. That meant he surrendered, right?

"Don't worry, buddy. You'll be all right. I'll take care of you. You'll be fine. We'll be fine." I tried to put a smile on face to show him my sincerity. I threw off my jacket and took off my shirt. I tore the shirt to shreds. I wrapped the scraps around his torso, desperate to stop the bleeding. He was shivering, so I wrapped my jacket around him. I hadn't realized how small he really was. I scooped him up and held him close to my chest. I ran. I ran to help Japan. I tried to run away from the memory of V-J day. I wanted to forget. Why did I have to suffer? Why did I have to be the hero?


	11. Communism Farm

I fell asleep to the monotonous sound of the heart monitor It was annoying, but it brought me relief. Japan was going to be okay. I hadn't killed him. I wasn't a monster. Japans breaths were steady and becoming stronger. What weapon had I created? What had war done to me? I couldn't that get into the wrong hands.

"America? You're still here?" Japan said as he woke up. I was lying across his lap from the side of the bed. His voice woke me up, so I got back up so he would have more room.

"Oh, hey buddy, How you doing?" I said, still a bit groggy.

"Better, I think. The toxins are mostly out of my body now, I think. The wounds still hurt though." Japan looked down at his stomach. The bandages sill had a little bit of blood on them. The wounds had just been closed.

"Sorry about that. You're going to have some nasty scars," I said.

"I don't mind scars, they are proof that I fought bravely," Japan said. He got a sad look on his face. "You were too merciful, I should not be here any more."

"Don't you start!" I said. "There's no way I'm going to let my friend die from losing a fight. You couldn't help it. I am the hero, so I had to win. No one's going to die on my watch!"

There was a knock at the door. The door opened a crack and Italy poked his head through. He slipped into the room and went straight to Japan. Germany followed after him.

"Japan! I was so scared. I didn't want you to die!" Italy said, hugging Japan tightly. He looked shocked and tried to push Italy off.

"We brought you some sakura blossoms to make you feel more at home," Germany said. Italy released Japan and started to put the light pink flowers in his hair. Germany looked warily at me, trying to gauge my reaction. After all, until very recently I was his number one enemy.

"You know what would make you feel better, Japan? A giant hamburger! Oh, and I thought I saw some bright green get well soon cakes in the gift shop! I'll go get some for you!" I got up and headed for the door to let the Axis be together.

"How…thoughtful," Japan said wearily as I raced down the hall.

* * *

Apparently, the Axis powers weren't the only ones who came to visit Japan. When I entered the gift shop I saw England and France fighting with two huge bouquets of flowers.

"You obviously have no taste. Roses are not for a thing like this. Lilies are much better. No wonder you're the black sheep of Europe."

"Everyone knows roses are the best, so shut up you stupid frog."

I looked in the section with all the cakes. Forget about the plain green cake I saw earlier. This one had three stories all in different colors. All the colors of the rainbow were fluorescently painted on this beautiful cake.

"Guys, you're both wrong! Flowers are for girls. Japan's a dude!"

'What do you know?" They both said together. They looked at each other, embarrassed to actually agree on something.

"You're not planning to give him that, are you? You'll just make him feel more sick," England said, eyeing the cake and burgers I had just bought.

"What are you talking about? This stuff always makes me feel better. Is there anyone else to came to visit?" I asked.

"Oui! China went to go visit Japan ahead of us, and Russia followed him like a stalker. He's really creepy," France said.

"I don't want to hear you of all people saying that. You stalk girls all the time," England quipped.

"Ah, you wouldn't understand. What I do I do out of love and passion. Plus, the women dig it. What Russia does…I don't know, it just screams 'I'm going to take over you and I don't care what you think,' which I guess isn't so bad, except…je ne sais pas…"

"Well, we probably shouldn't waste anymore time. Since we're all here, we should probably get that treaty sorted out."

* * *

When we got back to the room, Russia was staring creepily at Japan, who looked rather uncomfortable. In fact, everyone in the room looked rather uncomfortable.

"Wow, America! You really did a number on Japan. No wonder you were keeping big bad weapon project a secret. Can I have it?"

"No! That weapon is too dangerous for anyone else but me to have!"

"Russia's smile fell. His face went sad and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Well, that's no fair. I want one, too. I guess I'll just get China to show me the ancient Chinese art of copying." Russia placed his hand on China's shoulder, and China flinched. "Once everyone is one with mother Russia, all will be shared and everyone will be equal. I will be more equal than everyone else, though. Kol kol kol."

"Everyone equal? What kind of world is that? No individuality! No competition! No heroes! That sounds horrible!" I said.

"That sounds better than having a huge gap, aru. The way you are, the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. What's so fair about that?" China added. Why in the world was he of all people agreeing with Russia. I guess competing with all the western powers and then getting beat up by his brother was too much for him and he cracked.

"Anyway, back on topic, obviously what we worked out before didn't exactly, well, work out. We have to come up with a better solution this time," England said.

"Oh, I know! You guys were all upset about land before and who owned who. So, why doesn't everybody just release all of their colonies. I'll even do it!" Bye bye, Philippines!

"That sounds fair, I guess," Germany said. It's not like he had many to begin with. France nodded his head.

England didn't say anything. "A-All of them?" England whined.

"Oh, just stop resisting!" France said.

"Fine! But you're all a bunch of wankers!"

"Does that make me a real country now?" Canada appeared behind England out of nowhere. Everyone in the room started freaking out.

"Germany, save me!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Aiyaaa!"

"Wait, there are two, Americas? Oh well, just more to become one with me!"

"Mon Dieu! Where in the world did he come from?"

"Even I am impressed by his ability as a ninja!"

He looked very familiar. I think I knew him, but I couldn't remember where from. I stared into the eyes of the polar bear.

"Come on, guys! I've been here the whole time. I'm an Ally, too. I helped in the war. Don't you remember?"

"Who are you?" The little bear asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'M CANADA!"

Oh, right, Canada. The guy who lived to the north of me.

"Sure. Anyway, I still like the idea of that whole hero club. I'll actually be a part of it this time. And I've also thought of a better name. We'll call it the United Nations. Isn't that a totally heroic name? Probably because it was named after me, the United States of America. Oh, and we should all leave now, so Japan can get his rest."

Hopefully, everything would go better this time around. I waited as everyone left Japan's hospital room. It wasn't good for him to be going through so many important discussions while he was hurt.

"America, could I speak with you for a moment."

I stayed behind. "What's up man, need more burgers?"

"uh, no…you see there is this…thing I want you to take care of in my place. I pretty sure if I wasn't there, he would probably die or something."

"No problem, is it like a pet or something?"

"Or something. I sent him over to your place. Just protect him from creepy things like Russia, okay?"

"Got it! As the hero I can take care of everything! You just get better!"

* * *

When I got home, I looked all around for Japan's pet. I really hoped it was a puppy. Or a whale. I liked whales.

"If I were Japan, where would I put a whale…" I said out loud.

"Whales are originally from Korea, da ze!" came a voice. Did I accidentally leave the radio on? There was a room in the hall with the light on and the door open.

There was a strange guy lying on the floor of my radio room. He was listening to one of my western dramas. His clothes were weird and really flowy. How could he move in that stuff?

"Cowboys did, too. In fact, everything originated from Korea, da ze!"

Just what had I gotten myself into?


	12. Hero of Truth?

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious guy lying down in the middle of the room.

"The name's Korea. South Korea to be more precise. Japan said I could crash at your place. I don't really mind, I like to go abroad." Was this the "pet" Japan was referring to?

"Why are you listening to the radio?" I asked, still trying to understand the situation.

"My favorite drama is on! Dramas were invented by Korea, you know. But there hasn't been any new ones for a while, I wonder why."

"Why don't you just watch it on the television?"

"Telephone? Silly, you can't listen to dramas that way! Unless of course the person you're talking to is an actor."

I walked over to the TV set and switched it on. Figure of people danced across the screen in black and white. There may have only been one channel, but it was better than nothing.

"Wow, that's so cool! We don't have anything like…I mean, yeah, TVs of course! They were invented in Korea you know. I was just being nostalgic!" He said that, yet he still plopped himself in front of the TV. No wonder Japan wanted him off of his hands; Korea was a bit annoying.

"Sir! Your boss wants to see you as soon as possible!" An attendant poked his head into the room. I left Korea to be entertained by the TV. I hoped he wouldn't break anything.

* * *

It was a different boss again. I swear, I kept on getting new ones. I could hardly keep track of them all.

"America, there's been an incident at Roswell. I want you to go and…take care of it."

"No problem, chief!" I said as I saluted him. I had another thing to take care of? Great. Just great. As if Korea wasn't going to be a handful already. Hopefully it would be something easy like a whale.

* * *

Definitely wasn't going to be a whale. Man it was hot out here in Roswell. I just wanted to get this over with. Ooh, there was something shiny. I ran over to it. It was a lot bigger than I had suspected it to be. It kinda looked like a disc, and it sort of made me hungry.

This was weird I had never seen anything like this before. It didn't look like it came from anyone I knew. It must not be from this world! I took a closer inspection. I was supposed to take care of it after all. It looked a little beat up, but it was nothing a little TLC and a hamburger couldn't fix!

I cleaned all the dust and dirt off of it. It already looked a million times better! I really am an awesome hero! I could see my reflection in the shiny metal. There was one smudge left, so I wiped it off. The metal contraption began to glow and colorful lights exuded from every pore of the thing. It moved a little bit. Was the thing actually flying? This was amazing! This only lasted a few seconds before it crashed back down to Earth.

One of the metal panels came off. I didn't break it, did I? Maybe I could just pop it into place. To my astonishment, the thing was hollow on the inside. This was getting cooler by the minute. I didn't really know what it was, but I knew it was something, and it could fly! It was a U.F.O, whatever that meant. I just made it up on the spot.

While I was contemplating what to call it, something fell out. Or should I say someone. It kinda looked like a tiny person, but it was grey with a weird head and weird eyes. It looked really skinny and weak like it was barely alive. I guess I had to take care of this thing as well. If I was that skinny, I would be really hungry. A hero had to make sacrifices, I guess. I offered the weird creature one of the hamburgers I had been saving for lunch.

It didn't respond, so like the true hero that I am, I shoved it down his throat. The alien thing finally responded. He blinked and chewed a bit and swallowed the rest of the burger. He turned his head toward me.

"Hello, weird alien thing! Welcome to our planet! My name is America, the hero of justice of the planet Earth." I said.

"A…merica…what was that?" the little alien dude asked. It was like he was still trying to comprehend my language.

"That my grey friend was a hamburger. It's the best form of nutrition we have on this planet!" After all, it did bring him back to life.

"Are you the one who fixed my ship?" the little dude asked.

"Is that what it is? Yeah, I cleaned it right up for you. It's my duty really. As the hero, I'm going to take care of you! If you want, we can have more burgers at my place. I have like an unlimited supply!"

The little alien dude touched some space on his ship, and it shrunk down. The ship was easily able o fit in the palm of his little hand. "Wow! That's amazing! Being a hero gives you an endless supply of food! My planet has nothing like a 'hero.' Could you tell me more about them?"

"I'm glad you asked, Tony. Can I call you Tony?" He nodded his head; I grabbed his hand as I led him back to my house. I could tell this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "Being a hero is not as easy as it looked. In fact long ago when I was a little colony…"

* * *

Korea was still watching TV when I got back with Tony. He didn't even seem to notice when we walked into the room. He was too engrossed in a cheesy TV drama. Tony seemed pretty interested as well. I stayed and watched a few moments.

It went a little something like this:

"Feliciano, or should i say Feliciana, it doesn't matter what that bastard thinks. He left you. He wants nothing to do with you anymore"

"But, Lovino, my brother, I simply can't forget about him. What we shared you just wouldn't understand! Where could he have gone? I miss him so…"

"It was dangerous for you to let him know that you are really a girl. He could be dead for all we know, but at least your secret will still be safe."

"Don't say that! I can't except it!" she was crying.

"I can't bear to see the tears of my beloved sister. Here! Eat this tomato that I took from that evil Antonio bastard, who happens to be my boss and that secretly I'm strangely attracted to."

"What was that last part, Lovino?"

"Nothing, Feliciano. Just eat it. Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

It was a bit too overdramatic for my taste but now Tony was engrossed as well. I was more interested in Tony. I was probably the only person in the world that had contacted an alien like this. I had to tell everyone I knew.

* * *

Turns out I didn't know as many people's numbers as I thought I did.

"Hey, Cuba! Guess what! I have a real life alien in my house!"

"Go to hell you capitalist pig!" click.

"Hey France! There's an alien in my house!"

"Ugh, I had a feeling England would rub off on you the wrong way. Try to keep your imagination under control, mon chére." click.

"Hey, Japan! I…"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there are no take backs. Korea is your problem now!" click.

"Hey England! You'll never guess. There's a real live extra-terrestrial in my house. You should totally come check it out!"

"Well…Don't you have a plethora of interesting friends…"

"Yeah! And…" The line went dead.

I looked up. My boss had the cord for the phone in his hands.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"I thought I told you to take care of it," my boss said.

"And I'm doing just that. Tony and his ship are in the TV room. That doesn't explain why you just did that."

"What am I going to do with you?... What happened in Roswell was just a military exercise. That's all other people have to know."

"What the hell are you talking about? What exercise? I hate exercise. Anyway, you can't deny what Tony is! He's an alien and has a spaceship and everything!"

"It was just a weather balloon."

I sulked back to the room with the TV. Was my boss trying to make me a liar? Tony was a real alien. By the time I had come back, the program was over. Korea finally noticed Tony beside him.

"What the…what is that thing?" he exclaimed, scooting away from Tony. That was rather rude.

"That's Tony, my new alien friend or should I say 'weather balloon'"

"Oh, that's cool. Both aliens and weather balloons originated in Korea, da ze!"


	13. Is it Just Me or is it Kind of Chilly?

A world meeting was called. I let Tony come along as well because he would be too lonely alone in the house. He seemed pretty impressed with all the people in the meeting hall. His eyes were wide, taking everything.

"America, you're two minutes late," England greeted me. His arms were crossed.

"Chill out, dude. We just had to stop and get hamburgers before the meeting actually started. Plus, I'm not the last one here."

Tony started to mumble something, and England's gigantic eyebrows furrowed. He looked more annoyed than usual. "This must be that alien thing you found. Not a very charming bugger, is he…"

"Yeah, this is Tony. He's totally cool, not unlike me. We hit it off pretty quick. I'm sure you guys will be friends in no time!"

"You do realize what he's saying to me right now, don't you. What in the world kind of lies did you tell him about me?"

It was some sort of weird language, so I'll try my best to copy it down the best I can. It was something like, "." You could practically feel the electricity in the room when their eyes met.

"That's just his alien language. I really didn't tell Tony much about you. Just the time that you were bossing me around and then burned my house down for no reason."

It didn't really look like he caught what I said. England was staring into Tony's eyes. I wanted them to be best friends and all, but they didn't have to be THAT close. It was actually getting kind of awkward now. I decided to give them some alone time.

"Your boobs belong to me, da ze!" I heard a familiar voice call out. God what had he gotten himself into this time?

Korea was groping China, who didn't seem to like it one bit. "Get off me, aru! I don't even have boobs!" China shoved him off. There was a girl standing next to China. She was clinging pretty closely to China's side.

"Hey China! When did you get a girlfriend?" The little girl glared at me. She actually looked kind of scary looking.

"Oh her? She's not my…"

"SISSY!" Korea cried out. He reached for her and hugged her tightly. He obvious he didn't see the furious look on her face. "I missed you so much!"

"Get off me, you pig," she said. She shoved him off, and punched him in the face. Korea took a few steps back. He rubbed his jaw, but looked surprised more than anything else.

"What did I tell you?" China said, waving his finger at him. "Don't touch people like that!"

People were ganging up on Korea now. I guess it was the hero's time to step in. "Guys come on. This isn't fair. Just lay off of Korea, would you?" I said stepping in between their fight.

"You stay out of this America, this fight has nothing to do with you, aru!"

"Did someone say fight?" Russia appeared out of nowhere with that creepy smile on his face. The once lively room seemed chilled.

"Look, I don't want a fight," I said to China, but I was looking at Russia.

"Let's just agree to keep the Koreas away from each other," China compromised. We went our separate ways.

"Why would North Korea do that? She's always been my cute little sister," South Korea complained. We spotted two figures ahead.

"Is that France?" I asked mostly to myself. He had pinned a girl with long brown hair to the wall. His face was close to hers. He was whispering into her ear as the usual French way. Her face looked emotionless. Obviously she wasn't buying it. She shoved his arm away from her and kicked him in between the legs. I cringed for him.

"Serves him right for trying to pick up Vietnam. She is one tough woman, da ze," Korea said. Korea looked past them. His face lit up. "Japan!" he yelled. He must have just gotten out of the hospital. Korea ran over to him and grab his chest. "Your boobs belong to me!"

"Korea, stop it! I don't know how to…" I guess since Japan was better, I didn't feel morally obligated to tale care of Korea anymore.

I went over to where France was crumpled on the ground. I felt a little sympathy towards him. "Are you okay dude?"

"It's not fair. Even Japan is getting more action than me. Oh well, you'll keep me company, right America?" His hand started to creep up my pant leg.

I don't know exactly what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was stomping on France's face. "Oh, sorry! It's a reflex. England drilled it in me that if anyone did that I was supposed to stomp on their face. Don't know why he would teach me that. I'll help you up!" I gave France my hand, and he took it to heave himself up. His nose was bleeding, but I don't think it was in the good way.

"That spoiled nasty scone never lets me have any fun…"

"Hey France, is it just me, or is Russia creepier than usual. It's like he's just asking for a fight. Has anything been happening in Europe lately?"

France's face went stark white. "Well…" he said.

I didn't need to hear anymore. "France, I've got an idea…"

* * *

"And so, that is why I just formed this super awesome club!" I finished my announcement at the world meeting.

"Ooh, this sounds like fun! Can I be part of this club?" Russia said. I could feel the cold air again.

"No. This club is only for people on the Atlantic Ocean. Since you're not, you can't join."

His face went deceptively sad. "That's no fun." His face suddenly brightened up and he grabbed the immediately closest nations next him. "How about we start our own club, da? This will be super fun. We'll call it the 'One with Russia' club, right comrades!" he said cheerfully. The smaller weaker countries didn't exactly look like they wanted to be with him. Except for one. She looked disturbingly really happy.

This wasn't going where I expected it. There was no way I could let Russia's club be more popular than mine. Could thing I had secretly implemented my second plan. This way I could keep Russia in check.

"oh America, I almost forgot to tell you." He pulled out a weapon that looked surprisingly like the one I had used on Japan. Almost everyone hit the floor. "I found a way to make that weapon you made. Isn't it cool?"

"Freeze, you crazy bastard!" Romano and Turkey stood at either side of Russia. I had trusted them with copies of my weapon in case Russia had done anything like this. I was kind of glad I did.

Russia didn't even flinch at the threat. A small smile was still on his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." That's when I felt the cold metal on the side of my head. I froze. Cuba had the weapon on my head.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time now," he said.

"Russia, don't do this," I said. He didn't want to start this. How much more blood shed did he plan to cause? I wouldn't allow anyone else to be hurt.

"This is all your fault, da?" Russia said, matching my seriousness.

We stared off for a while, each trying to figure out how to get the upper hand. I sighed, only seeing one way out of this.

"Romano. Turkey. Give them back," I said.

"But…"

"Just do it," I interrupted. If anyone was going to be hurt, it would be me. I wouldn't allow them to get caught up in this.

Russia grinned. "Now was that so hard?" he held his hand out, expecting Cuba's weapon.

"No way this is over. Do you understand what this jerk has done to…"

"Cuba…" That was all Russia had to say. His face went dark and a weird blaze was present behind his eyes. Cuba hesitated for a moment, but eventually handed his weapon back.

The crisis was temporally averted, but I had a feeling that his wasn't going to be Russia and my last standoff.


	14. Hero Delivery Service

People slowly crept out from under the long meeting table. The massacre had barely been avoided. In my mind I saw what could have been. My friends and allies blood spilled onto the hardwood floors, indistinguishable from the "enemies."

"We should continue with meeting, da? Why did you call us today, Germany?" Russia said, returning to his deceptive smile. I couldn't understand why he kept up the façade. Everyone knew what he was like underneath.

"Oh, right. You see, I have called you here today because one of us has gone missing. Someone quite close to me in fact. I would like any information regarding this matter brought forth at this time."

"Oh, I hardly noticed. It has been blissfully quiet lately, hasn't it," Austria said, a dignified smile hung from his face. He looked quite content.

"Past grudges aside, as annoying and conceited as Prussia may be, he is still my brother. I have the obligation to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

There was a long silence. There was something on everyone's mind, but no one was saying anything. England got up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Germany, I know it's hard, but sometimes these things do happen…Prussia, he wouldn't let anyone know, but he wasn't doing so well these past few wars. He was trying so hard to hide it. This time, it might have been just too much for him."

"What are you trying to say? My brother couldn't have possibly…"

Italy got up as well He wrapped both of his arms around Germany. "Italy, what are you trying to…"

"It's okay Germany. I know this feeling. When my Grandpa Rome disappeared, I was sad for a long time. He had been so hurt and so weak, that it was almost a relief to see him go. I had my brother Romano to help me, and this time I'll help you. That's what allies are for!"

The silence returned as everyone mourned the disappearance of Prussia.

"He was adequate at the flute, I suppose," Austria allowed.

"If he wasn't such a huge jerk, I might have actually liked him," Hungary said, rubbing a tear from her eye.

"What are we supposed to do now, France?" Spain said.

"Our trio is down to two. We had so much fun together," France said.

"He seemed like on of the only ones who noticed me. I really appreciated the times that we could sit down and eat pancakes toget…"

"I really didn't know him that well, but he did help me train so I could beat up England," I said as well. I felt like I needed to add something.

"Hey!" England interjected.

"When…he wasn't being a total dummkopf, he actually wasn't that bad. He was good for a beer every now and again. He practically raised me. Dare I say it, but he was actually kind of… an awesome brother," Germany ended.

"I like sad feeling in air, but I wonder why. Prussia is fine, da? He's been living with me," Russia said. The whole room's eyes went wide.

"What? When? How? Why is my brother with you? Why didn't you speak up earlier? You had us all believing he was dead!" Germany was starting to get angry.

"I was just getting out the photos commemorating our time together so far. Do you want to see?" He laid the photos on the table.

In all the photos, Russia was smiling. It looked like he was actually having a good time. Prussia not so much. There was a picture of him being dragged. It looked like he was screaming and crying. In each photo he looked progressively worse. In one photo it looked like he was tied up in barbed wire. A black eye in another. In a particularly gruesome one, it looked like he was force-fed something that resembled the food of the English variety. One picture was a tiny little chick in a cage with a tear forming in its's eye. Prussia seemed the most devastated in that one.

"You kidnapped my brother?" Germany said incredulously.

"I would not say kidnapped. I would say giant slumber party in which Prussia can never go home."

"There was one photo that stuck out to me. It looked like Prussia and Russia were cramped into a small space with just one tiny window. The window showed a blue orb in a sea of black. Prussia looked really scared in this one.

"What's with this photo?" I asked.

"Oh, that was especially good time. That's the time that I tortured…I mean took a trip with Prussia in space. It turns that the Earth is not a circle you can draw, it's like giant sphere. With Prussia I learned some very important things. One, Space does not have air. Two, space is very cold. Colder than my house even."

Space? You mean there was something past the sky? I wanted to be out there. I wanted to do something more extraordinary than Russia.

Throughout the rest of the meeting I stared at the Photos of Prussia. The lucky bastard had been up into space.

I noticed something strange in some of the photos. In some you could see dull red letters written on some of the surfaces. I arranged the photos into chronological order. The letters seemed to spell out something. " !" Was this a cry for help? As the hero, I could not ignore such a plea. I needed to help Prussia in anyway I could without getting the whole world blown up.

I stopped Germany after the meeting was over. "This is important," I whispered to him. "I need you to prepare a package of all of Prussia's favorite things. I'll come back to your house later tonight."

Germany seemed to realize what I was planning. He nodded subtly and left to prepare for tonight.

* * *

I tried to remember the lessons Japan had taught me. How to blend in with the night. How to scale large walls. How to approach the enemy without them noticing. I still hadn't mastered the art of reading the mood, but I don't think I would need that. The package Germany gave me to send to his brother lay heavy on my back. I breathed out. I needed to relax and prepare for my mission.

England said that there was an iron curtain separating Russia house from everywhere else. Curtain my ass. This was a wall. A very big wall. I couldn't find any footholds on the smooth surface.

I got out my rope of justice and threw one end to the top of the wall. There it got caught by the nest of barbed wire. I tested if it would hold my weight by tucking on my end. It seemed all right.

I hoisted myself over the wall and let the rope fall over the other side. I gingerly avoided the piercing wire. I tried to decide whether I could make the jump. This may have been a bit too high. I used the rope to guide myself down.

I ran across the field to the enemy house. If I were Russia, where would I hide Prussia? I laid myself against the wall. I could here Russia's voce coming form the inside. I couldn't hear Prussia. I saw the doors to the cellar a few feet from me. My hero instincts told me that would be my best bet.

The doors weren't locked, so I easily slipped inside. I culd hear the crying immediately. This must be the place. I made my way down the stairs and found myself in a place that looked like jail cells. Prussia was sitting in the corner of one. He stopped crying when he saw me.

"Ha, that was really funny. Everyone pretending that they didn't notice I was gone. Now please, get me out of this place! I can stand it anymore; that guy is crazy!" Prussia pleaded.

I shook my head, crushing Prussia's hopes. "I can't do that, yet. I promise some day I will get you out of here. Until then I brought some stuff from your brother if that makes any difference. Looks like there's a package of wurst, some pancakes, beer, and some pictures. Hey, I couldn't tell, but is this one of Hun…"

"Ah West, you really pulled through. Give them to me!" I passed his treasures through the bars of the cell. He pulled out a pancake and started munching on it. "you should probably go soon, Russia could be coming back any minute now. I don't want you to be captured, too." I nodded. I looked at Prussia one last time before I headed out of the cellar doors. I didn't know when the next time I would see him.

Russia was smiling out the window. I froze. Could he see me? It didn't matter; if he caught me, I was dead or as good as it. I ran back to the wall. I quickly pulled myself back up. I lost my footing on the top, and slid down the wall. I landed right on my butt. That hurt a bit more than I would have liked it to.

German ran over to where I was. "How is he, how is my brother?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm not going to lie, it's not good. Prussia is locked up down there, but I wouldn't count him out just yet. He'll be all right. I won't let Russia keep you guys apart like this." I remembered, how Prussia had looked at his photos. How happy he seemed to see the pictures of the people he missed. When he realized how he wasn't alone after all. "I'll beat him if it's the last thing I do."


	15. One Small Step for a Hero

"Tony, I like really need your help, dude," I said once I got home.

Tony was chilling by the pool with the whale. The whale gave me a welcoming bellow. Tony set down his frozen drink on the table near by and slid his aviators to his forehead.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, man. Your place is pretty sweet. I'd do anything for you. What's up?"

"I need to get to space. No, I need to do better that. I need to go somewhere in space. Somewhere important like…the sun! That should do it!"

Tony pulled out one of his alien pieces of technology. "Let's see, according to my calculations, none of your substances present on this planet has a high enough melting point to make it to your sun. You have a 100% possibility of certain death."

"Hmm, death doesn't sound very heroic. What about the moon?"

"That sounds a lot better, plus it's closer. If you want I can make all of the preparations for you."

"Thanks Tony! You're the best! I owe you a burger!"

"You'll owe me approximately 10 burgers."

"Deal!"

As soon as I got back inside, I made a conference call.

"Hey, everyone! I'm going to the moon! Totally going to get myself a moon cheeseburger!"

"Sometimes I'm surprised by your level of stupidity," England said.

"You're just jealous!"

"THE MOON ISN'T MADE OF CHEESE, YOU MORON!"

"According to Japanese legend, rabbits are making rice cakes on the moon."

"Japan, you got it wrong again. They're making medicine, aru!"

"You're going to moon? That sounds like fun, da? I want to go, too! Race you there?"

I don't remember calling Russia. How did he get in on this call?

"Fat chance, Russia. I've got my best extra-terrestrial friend helping me out on this one."

"Not that imbecile again! That thing is probably the only thing more disagreeable than you."

"Don't be hatin', England! Tony and I are totally going to the moon, and you'll totally be impressed." I hung up the phone.

* * *

A few days later, Tony told me that he was ready. I headed out to my backyard full of excitement.

"Wow!" I said as I looked at the giant rocket. "I don't remember your space ship being this big."

"I had to make room for all of the hamburgers. Come inside!"

Inside there were a whole bunch of buttons and screens. I had no idea what any of them meant. I wanted to touch one, but Tony gave me a look that warned me that I shouldn't.

"I've prepared space suits. You should put one on before we blast off."

"Awesome! I always wanted a super suit!"

It was big and white and bulky. It had a helmet with a dark screen in the front.

"You better sit down, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I strapped myself down in the seat next to Tony. The suit made it kind of difficult to move.

"5…4…3…2…1!" Tony counted down.

"Wait…what are you counting down FOOOOOOOOR!"

The rocket was more exhilarating than the fastest roller coaster at home. I could feel the skin pulling back on my face. I could practically feel my glasses leaving a mark on the bridge of my nose.

"Wahoo!" I cried out as we broke out from the Earth's control. The pulling force let up and I felt weightless. I unbuckled the seatbelt like Tony had done and floated around the compartment. There was nothing holding me back now. It was almost like the time that I broke away from England. I made my way over to the window. I gazed at the bright blue orb that hovered in the black darkness. The picture from Russia had done the Earth no justice. I vaguely wondered if it missed me. If it was sad that I had left.

"America, look over here!" Tony was at the other window. He pointed to the illuminated moon. He pointed to the place where no other, nation, no other man had ever gone before. He pointed to the future.

* * *

Our ship revolved around the moon several times. Tony directed me to a smaller room.

"We'll be able to get to the moon from here."

I finished up the hamburger that I had a firm hold on. It felt like if I didn't hold on tightly, everything would just float away. I slipped the helmet over my head and went after Tony.

There was a small bang as the room separated from the place we just were. The silver surface of the moon got closer and closer. The room gently landed on the moon.

For once I couldn't find anything to say. All I could do was breath. The door of the room opened again. The moon was just a few feet from me. Tony motioned for me to step out. I took another deep breath and stepped down.

The fall seemed so slow. The big boot of my super suit thumped into the soft powdery face of the moon. It didn't look a thing like cheese. My stupefaction turned into elation. I had done it. I had been the first to the moon. The night aura that nations and people had looked at and admired before I even existed. Tonight, they were looking at me.

"That's one small step for a hero, one giant leap for all nation kind."

"Did you say something," Tony said. He came out of the ship behind. He wasn't wearing any sort of suit like I was. He wasn't really ever wearing anything.

"Nah, it was nothing." I took another step forward. It was effortless. I could ump so high! I left footprints in the dust. I stuck a flag from my home in the soft ground. I was here, now what should I do? As the hero, I couldn't just be here for show.

"Tony," I said. "Let's go to the other side."

* * *

The other side of the moon was always shrouded in darkness. A mysterious place that was stuff of legends. Reality turned out to be much different. There were a lot of bunnies. They weren't making medicine; they weren't making rice cakes. They were all eating cheeseburgers. I was a little surprised to say the least. Among all the cute little creatures, there was one man: an old man.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat. I guess it was only natural for the moon to have a representative as well. "I'm America. I've come to…"

"Tony! I haven't seen you in a while! So this was the guy you were talking about." The old man gave a hug to my alien acquaintance.

"Yeah, you have him to thank for all of those cheeseburgers," Tony said.

The man on the moon gave me a look over.

"Well I guess he's not as stupid as he looks."

"Look, I came all this way to visit you, the least you can do is give me a bit of respect. I am the hero of Earth" I didn't appreciate people looking down on the hero.

"Hmmpf. It's about time someone from Earth came to visit. They think that the universe revolves around them."

I was beginning to think I didn't like this person so much. Even on this side of the moon, I could see my house. I wanted to go back.

"I think it's time we go back."

"Wait, Tony said that you wanted the famous moon cheeseburger. Here, now you can leave."

I took the burger and took it back to the room. I slipped off the helmet and took a bite of the alien food. The cheese melted perfectly in my mouth. Damn it, this would mean that I would have to go back. We connected back to the main ship and made our way back to Earth. The pull was immense. I was glad to be back home.

* * *

When I got back to my house, all sorts of countries greeted me. They were watching me on my television. Apparently, Tony had been taping the whole endeavor.

"I can't believe you actually did it. You made it to the moon!" someone said.

"Yep, it was pretty sweet!"

"Tell me, America! What happened on the dark side? Tony didn't get that part," England asked. He was probably looking for some magical response. All I did respond.

"There wasn't much over there. I would only go back for the cheeseburgers." I said.

Everyone gave me a strange look. They tried to convince among themselves that I was acting stranger than usual due to strange moon energy. Some tried to say that I hadn't actually been to the moon at all. I didn't really care what they said. I had made it to the moon, and I had done it before Russia.


	16. Heroes Get Pretty High

I was on the moon again. The cranky old man was going on about something. Something about how the Earth was a disrespectful brat that doesn't know how to respect their elders. Blah, blah, blah. I took another bite of my cheeseburger. No body thought I was that impressive anymore because I've been here so many times. I had to rethink my approach. I tried doing fun things on the moon like golf and football, but that didn't help. The other's just thought it was silly. How would I get the others to think I was a hero again? Russia still wasn't letting up. He was getting more and more nations to join his little communism club.

As I chewed I thought of something else. I looked back at my burger. Where exactly did this cheese come from? If the moon wasn't actually made of cheese and there weren't any cows…

I looked at the old man. He was carrying a bucket and headed towards one of the bunnies. I nearly gagged. The cheese on these burgers was bunny cheese? And I had thought goat cheese was crazy. I finished off the burger but with a heavy stomach. I didn't think I'd want to ever go to the moon again. The moon was so strange. I made my way over to where Tony was. He was petting some of the bunnies.

"Tony, get me out of here!" I whispered to him. He nodded his head and we sneaked back to our ship.

The freefall back to Earth was exhilarating as usual. I yawned. What was I going to do now?

* * *

Back on Earth, I wondered around the conference area. There had to be someone who could use my help.

"So I really think you should become a communist, aru." I heard a voice from the Asia area.

China was talking to a girl. She looked kind of familiar. Wasn't she the girl that had dumped France? She was staring straight at China, not saying anything.

"What do you say, Vietnam?" China said with a smile on his face.

I ran over to her. I couldn't let another person fall to communism. I wrapped my heroic arm around her shoulder and wrenched her away from China.

"Back off, China. The silence means no," I said.

"Uh, America, I wouldn't do that if I were…"

The arm that was on her shoulder was gripped by her little hands. They were a lot stronger than I expected them to be. She forced my arm into a weird position behind my back. It kind of really hurt a lot, but it was nothing a hero like me couldn't handle.

"Oy, what gives? I was only trying to help!" I said to the mysterious lady.

She let go of my arm. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself." She walked over to China's side.

* * *

I was majorly disappointed. The communism club was going to be more popular than mine. Why did Vietnam want to be in that stupid club anyway?

"Why is everything so frustrating!" I said out loud.

"Hey dude," a shady character said. He was lurking I the shadows of the hall. I pointed to myself, because I was the only other person here.

"Yeah, you. I have something that will completely blow your mind and make you forget all your troubles."

"Um, I don't think heroes are supposed to forget troubles. I think they're supposed to solve them."

"Yeah, that's the word! Solve! This substance will solve all your problems. It only takes one." He held out a mushroom.

"That's a mushroom," I said. Sometimes I was astounded by my heroic deduction skills.

"It's not just any mushroom. It's a magic mushroom."

"Magic? I don't think I want to get into the weird stuff that England's into."

"It's not weird, you wanker…I mean, you should try it. I assure you, you won't regret it."

I tentatively took the mushroom. I was getting a little hungry. I've probably had worse. I stuffed it in my mouth.

"Whoa!" I said out loud. This stuff…this stuff was awesome. Everything, I mean everything went all heroic. My vision was filled with red, white and blue. Stars circled around the sky.

I laid down on the ground and just stared at the pretty colors.

"America, I came to …aiyaa!" China walked down the hallway

"You know, I was pretty original when I picked out the colors for my flag. Who knew that red white and blue could look so well together!"

"You stole them from me, you git," said England's head.

"Which you stole from me, oh hon hon hon," said France's head.

"NO I DIDN'T, YOU CHEESY MONKEY!"

"I think those colors are nice, too. I know! We can all unite under my flag, da?" Russia's head floated around.

"Red, white, and blue originated in Korea, da ze!" said Korea's head.

"Silly Korea. You're flag has black on it!" I said.

"Korea's not even here! This is another incident like opium, isn't it? You western nations are so trippy. You don't understand; drugs are bad, aru."

China picked me up and carried me to a dark room. He set me down on something soft.

"Why is it so dark?" I said. "It's not night time. Hey, you…you aren't stealing government secrets are you? I'm not a crook. You're not going to get anything out of me! Is this a hotel? Oh no! I'm not ready for that level of commitment yet! Please, be gentle."

"Shut up! You sound like an idiot, aru!"

"I started to cry. "Why is everyone always picking on me? All I wanted was to be a hero. Why do oil prices have to be so expensive?"

"Uh, I can't believe I'm stuck with you. We'll just have to wait this dose out."

"China, I miss you," I said. "Why can't we be friends? I want you to be my friend."

"America, I don't think…"

"PLEEEEEEASE! BE MY FRIEND I-I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"All right! Shut up already! I'll be your friend, aru!"

* * *

China listened to my ramblings for several hours. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, he was still there.

"What happened?" I said. My head kind of hurt. I couldn't really remember anything. How did I end up on this couch?

"You ate weird drug and went insane. Don't eat strange things again, aru."

"Oh," I said bashfully. "Sorry I made you put up with all of that."

"Well, that's what friends are for, aru."

China was my friend? Sweet! A huge smile lit up my face. At least the weird mushroom solved one of my problems.


	17. Fun Pastimes for a Hero

It was pretty hard to believe. Ever since that strange day that I couldn't remember, China and I were pretty close. He didn't seem to hate my guts as much as he used to. He was still a communist and I didn't understand that, but we worked together pretty well. It was amazing how quickly and cheaply he could produce my heroic products!

It was nice that China was sort of on my side, but I knew he wasn't really the problem. Russia was still being overbearingly creepy. I didn't like having enemies, but I had a feeling that our relationship would be harder to patch up than China's. Russia was just so obstinate. He didn't go with my ideas at all!

My feet stomped through the halls of the conference center. Today was the day. I couldn't let our petty arguments rule the world anymore. The trouble was we had like nothing in common. I stood for justice and individuality and couldn't stand any way different from mine. He wanted everyone to be with him and would stoop to any low to make it happen. I felt sorry for all the countries under his control.

That made me think of Prussia. He was still stuck over there. Not to mention the Baltics haven't stopped trembling since Russia grabbed them. As the hero, I couldn't ignore them. I needed to put aside my pride and try to patch things up with Russia.

I entered the conference confident in what I needed to do. Russia looked a little different than usual. Not as strong as I remembered. I looked a little weary. He sighed when he saw me.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit tired to argue with you today, America. What do you want from me?"

"Dude, I totally understand the tired thing. I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun. With me, I mean."

Russia's eyes lit up a bit. "You want to be one with mother Russia? That would be fun, da?'

"Not exactly what I was thinking of. I know you like destruction, and as a hero, I can't help but love a good explosion."

Russia had a confused look on his face. "I'm a bit confused. I didn't think you were like this. I'm not sure war would be a good idea."

"War? What is that good for! Absolutely nothing. I was thinking of something a bit different. I don't want to destroy anybody. What I want to is destroy a wall."

Russia caught my drift. He contemplated. I was on edge waiting. This was the only thing I could think of that we might enjoy. A slight smile went to his face. I didn't know if that was a good one or not. "I suppose that would be alright. I think I've had my fun with Prussia anyway."

I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't realize I had been so nervous. Maybe things wouldn't be as hard to fix as I had thought they'd be.

* * *

Early the next morning, we gathered on either side of the wall: me from the west and Russia from the east. The wall was so big; I wondered if it even could be demolished.

Suddenly a fist came through the concrete wall from Russia's side. I could see half or Russia's face as he pulled his fist back to his side. He seemed unfazed from the fact that his knuckles were bleeding.

"There you are, America! I was wondering if you were really over there. You were so quiet. You were right; this is fun!"

I chuckled nervously. I still couldn't get our rivalry out of my head. I didn't want to be outdone by him. I lifted my leg and kicked the wall as hard as I could. I felt satisfied when I had brought down a bigger chunk of the wall than he did. I laughed louder this time. I really did come up with a good idea this time.

Russia and I were having an awesome time. He had gotten out his pickaxe, and I set up strategic points of dynamite. The air was filled with the sounds of stone on stone and explosions.

"What's all this noise? America, what are you doing here so earl…" Germany stopped dead in his tracks. Our fun must have woken him up. When he saw what we were doing, his jaw dropped. He pointed to Russia, the wall and me with a look that said, "Are you serious?" I gave him a nod. His look told me that I had done my job as the hero.

Germany ran back to his house. He came out with a very large case. He had excitement in his eyes. He pulled out a grenade and removed the pin. He threw grenade after grenade at the wall, anticipation lighting his eyes.

The wall was hidden behind a cloud of smoke. Germany had run out of grenades.

"Bruder!" He called out.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a large gap in the wall. From the other side, Prussia waited a distance away. His eyes were wide trying to comprehend what was happening.

After a moment of just staring at each other, Germany ran to his older brother. He stopped a few feet from him. He slowly raised his hand to his forehead, offering a salute. Prussia stood tall and then wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He wailed as he cried into his brother's shoulder. Germany hugged him back, tears falling silently on his face. Both of their knees gave out and they collapsed to a kneeling position. Both were to overcome by emotion to worry about their pride.

Russia and I continued to knock down the rest of the wall and let the brothers have their little moment. It felt really good to be a hero. Not to mention I was pretty awesome at it. I had kept my promise to Prussia.

* * *

Before long the entire wall was down. It had been pretty exhausting. Sweat was dripping down my face. I wiped a bit of it from my brow.

A group of nations came running from Russia's side of the wall.

"WE'RE FREEEEE!" they shouted as they escaped form Russia's captivity.

Russia pouted a bit. "Aw, the others escaped as well. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." He turned to me. A wide grin was spread across his face. "This was fun, America! If we ever teamed up, we could probably take over the world."

He saw the look of horror on my face and smiled wider. "Relax, America. I was just joking!"

I was super relieved. I laughed out loud. "That was kind of funny in a sick, twisted sort of way. I had a good time today as well!'

"That makes me happy" Russia said. it finally felt lie we were on the same page.

"West, you're such a wuss! You cry at such the smallest things! Don't worry, your awesome big brother is here to make it all better!" Prussia and Germany were walking back to the west side.

"Sh-shut up! You were crying, too! And a lot louder I might add.'

"Ha! That's the difference between you and me. I only cried awesomely to make you feel better because I am an awesome older brother. Man, it's good to be back. I could really use a beer right now."

They were headed back to Germany's house. Prussia looked back to me.

"Oh, America! Thanks a lot! You were a pretty awesome hero. But don't get to full of yourself. You're still not as awesome as me." He waved as he walked away.

The only thing on my mind as I headed back home was hell yeah.

**AN: Starting to run out of history. The end is coming soon...:( Thank you for all of your support!**


	18. The Hero the World Needs and Deserves

I was feeling pretty awesome about being a hero, but it was nice to not have to worry about anything else. I was chilling by the pool checking out a piece of technology Tony gave me. He said it was sort of like my hero phone, but mobile and could do a lot more stuff. I was still trying to figure everything out. Let's see…this button did this and this button did that…

"Ow!" A sharp pain hit my shoulder. A rock had bounced off of me. Damn it, that rock must have been moving pretty fast! I could already see the bruise forming. The pain got worse as another rock came at me at the exact same spot. This was really uncalled for.

"Whoever's doing this needs to stop right now!"

It didn't stop. Another rock hit me square in the forehead.

"I said stop! You're making me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry." This time, I noticed the rock. It was headed straight for my chest, so I swiped it straight out of the sky.

I saw movement from my fence. They ran away. The only thing I could see was the top of a white turban.

"You're not going to get away!" I said as I jumped over the fence. I chased the boy down the street. Then I saw someone familiar, so I ran to him instead.

"Japan! Did you come to visit me? You wouldn't believe what happened!"

Japan looked pretty freaked out. Maybe he could understand what happened. "America! You're so exposed! That look isn't meant for public!" I looked down. I guess I may have looked a bit ridiculous to him considering I was running down the street in nothing but my swim trunks. "More importantly, what happened to you? When did you get that huge bruise on your chest?" The bruise was about the size of a softball.

"I can't believe it! Someone actually came to my house and attacked me! It really hurt. This hasn't happened since…well since you ninja attacked me. Anyways the difference was I didn't even know the guy."

"Hmm. That is troublesome. Did you notice any characteristics about him?"

"Yeah! He was a little guy wearing a white turban. I know! I'll use the thing Tony gave me." I pulled out the phone. There was a space for me to find out anything I wanted. I typed in "little guys in white turbans." The first entry that came up was a guy named Afghanistan.

"Sorry, I can't hang out with you today, Japan. I've got to beat up a guy named Afghanistan."

"Wait, America! Are you sure it's him? It would be bad if you jumped to concl…"

"Sorry again! I've really got to fly!"

I headed out to this place called the Middle East, wherever that was. Getting shot was pretty scary. I couldn't let this country induce fear any longer!

* * *

It was a long boring flight. I thought it would get more interesting once I gout passed the ocean. Nope, then I just got desert. So many deserts. According to my Tony phone, I was almost to where Afghanistan was. I gently landed my plane in the sand. Man, it was hot. I could really go for a soda. I saw three white dots on one of the sand dunes. I went over as fast as I could to three identical boys in white turbans.

I was a bit confused. I hadn't expected this. Why did the all look the same? I didn't let it faze me. I trusted in Tony's phone.

"Which one of you guys is Afghanistan?" I asked.

"I am," one of them stepped forward. "What do you want, America?"

"You shouldn't mess with a hero, kid." I punched him in the face.

"Ow, what the hell man! I didn't even do anything to you!"

Oh. So much for Tony's super amazing, super smart phone. Maybe I shouldn't have gone for the one at the top of the list. "Well, if it wasn't you, it must have been one of these two," I turned to the other two boys trying to decide which one I was going to punch next.

"You can't go assuming that we're all the same," said one.

"YEAH! PAKISTAN'S RIGHT! AMERICA, YOU'RE SO OBNOXIOUS AND STUPID! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE EVEN LIKE YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!" the other one screamed.

His scream sounded oddly familiar. It made me think back to a conference a while ago. I had almost forgotten it. I was heading back from a world meeting where I saw the guy in a turban screaming at an even smaller guy. The littler guy looked pretty scared. As the hero, I couldn't let that pass. I may have made everything better by slapping him in the face.

"Oh yeah! I remember you!" I said to the little screaming guy. "Have you calmed down any, Iraq?"

"I HATE YOUR GUTS!" he screamed again.

"I take that as a no." I decided to slap him in the face again. Hopefully this time he would learn not to bully others.

"Why did you hit him as well? He wasn't even the one who sot you with rocks," Pakistan said.

I paused. I had him caught now. "I never said what happened to me, but thanks for your confession." I cracked my knuckles. "That was pretty cruel. You just let your brothers get beat up like that."

"Y-you don't have any proof! I might have heard that from somebody else."

I saw something weird on this one turban. Hidden in the folds was a little gun. There weren't any bullets, but it did have rocks. I waved it at him. Then my fist met his face.

"AMERICA SMASH!" I shouted. I also stomped on the little gun a few times breaking it into tiny bits.

Being attacked by a mystery was pretty scary. Terrifying even. They were almost like ghost in their white turbans. No one should have to go through what I had to go through ever again.

That was my job as a hero, of course. Not everyone was going to like me. I wasn't going to like everyone. I learned that the hard way. Some people might not even see the reason why the world even needs a hero like me. I'm far from perfect. I've made my mistakes. I might not even be the hero the world deserves. But for the times when the world is in jeopardy, I will be here. I was born to stand tall for others with all my might. Because, as you know, with great power comes great responsibility.

**AN: Well, that's pretty much all of America's history. Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting!**


End file.
